Life's Prison: A Thief's Goal
by gothmiko
Summary: Everything comes with a price. With one wish she was caged. One action and she's out. With one action he was dying. One act of kindness saved him and caged her again. Forever a servant in Life's Prison YYHxover.Finished
1. The Price of Freedom

Life's Prison: A Thief's Goal

* * *

Do more than exist, live.  
Do more than touch, feel.  
Do more than look, observe.  
Do more than read, absorb.  
Do more than hear, listen.  
Do more than listen, understand.  
Do more than think, ponder.  
Do more than talk; say something  
- _John H. Rhoades

* * *

_

Translations for the future:

Shujuu- master and servant

Geboku- your humble servant

Hakama- divided skirt

Haori- short kimono that comes to the thighs, can be worn as a shirt or jacket

Hami Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

* * *

The Price of Freedom

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks _

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Blood. This is main source of life; it flows through everything. Even a tree has its blood, sap. A flowers blood is the water that flows through each petal and leaf. Blood is the only real thing that lets everyone know that something is indeed alive. Blood is also the warning that shows when we're about to die. It seeps from each wound with its crimson tears or it begins to slow each heartbeat. This is also the main source of life that could be considered the reason of death.

Reaching down into the corpse a once delicate hand callused by the battles for freedom reached down for the blood soak orb. The crimson stains were still warm as the flesh of the body cooled. Holding the orb that gently turned a soft pink in the palm of the rough hand, it squeezed it tight. The hand opened and quiet tears that could be mistaken for whispers caressed the orb making the stains smear.

Gentle brown eyes looked over at the owner of the hand as they stood still in the battlefield of dead bodies. The owner of the hand let her blue gray eyes scan the destroyed village. Each human body she saw made the tears well up even more. Looking back down at the orb she could still sense the ill intent underlying the pure aura, waiting for its time to strike.

'It's time.' The woman with the brown eyes thought.

'All this blood for this,' the owner of the blue gray eyes thought.

Walking over to the brown-eyed girl, the one with the orb in her hands kneeled down to another body. This body wasn't just one of dead victims to fall prey to the Tama. The tears fell from her eyes as she ran her hands along the cold face. She finally closed the eyelids of the body, forever closing the dead amber eyes of her love. She then stood and through blurry eyes she took one last look at her silver haired hanyou. The woman with brown eyes knelt next to the man with violet eyes as he coughed.

'Another survivor of this carnage,' the blue-eyed girl thought.

"Kagome," the woman with brown eyes cried out as she covered the man with violet eyes wound. The blue-eyed girl dubbed Kagome walked over to the man and ignored the gash in her leg that was spewing her blood.

"Sango, he'll live," Kagome whispered as she held her hands over the wound and let her Miko ki begin to heal the damage.

"Thank you," the violet-eyed man whispered.

"No problem Miroku," Kagome said with a ghost of a smile.

"What are you going to do with the jewel?" Sango asked with concern.

"I can't bring him back…that would be selfish," Kagome whispered as she looked at the shell of her love.

"What then, the Shikon no Tama will forever burden you?" Miroku asked as he slowly sat up.

'Forever.'

"That's it," Kagome whispered as she held the jewel in front of her.

"What?" Sango asked with worry.

"Take care of Shippo for me and yourselves," Kagome requested as she closed her eyes.

"Midoriko, please hear my pleas. I wish that I was forever bound to the jewel so nobody will ever be able to use it again," Kagome stated.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she dove for her.

A blinding pink flash erupted and the jewel fell to the ground as Kagome vanished. Sango landed on the jewel as she let more tears fall. She pushed herself up and watched the jewel begin to dull. Sango fisted the jewel before she held it towards Miroku. Miroku's eyebrows furrowed as his own eyes stung.

"What happened to her?" Sango sobbed as she clutched the jewel to her chest.

"She's freed the souls by trapping her own soul," Miroku suggested.

"Is this the price of freedom?" Sango growled as she glared at the jewel. "Losing everyone close to you?"

"It seems that freedom is never cheap," Miroku whispered as he hugged Sango to him.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Kagome whispered as she floated through an endless abyss of light._

_'Am I dead?'_

_The light began to dull to a soft pink as she floated._

_"You're not dead," a soft voice assured._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" Kagome asked as she tried to look around._

_"I am the one you freed by binding yourself to the jewel," the voice answered._

_"Midoriko?" Kagome asked as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the light, letting a calm feeling engulf her._

_"Yes, for freeing me you have sacrificed everything."_

_"As long as the Tama isn't touched by evil I'm content to my fate," Kagome whispered._

_"The jewel can still be used by people and youkai."_

_"How I thought…"_

_"In order for them to get what they want they will have to go through you."_

_"So I have failed," Kagome sighed as she curled into a ball._

_"No, you have made it possible for the jewel's power to be sealed within you so that you may only access it."_

_"I have a feeling that there's a catch."_

_"You are forever apart of the jewel and must serve the person who holds the jewel until they are done with you or they die."_

_"I'm trapped."_

_"I'm afraid so…for eternity."

* * *

_

Please leave a review and tell me what thoughts are being thunk (and thunk is a real word.)


	2. Years of Today

Years of Today

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It had been six years since the battle had been. The name Naraku was never mentioned, he became the monster under children's bed. The village Miko had stepped away from her duties and passed them down Miroku. Sango had rebuilt the Taijiya village within Kaede's village. They final battle had left the little village destroyed with many dead and gone. Kaede had barely survived the miasma that first came, she was forced to take what villagers she could gather and escape into the woods. The Shikon no Tama was on a pedestal in the temple, where it stayed dormant.

Miroku walked over to the Torii where he placed new ofudas down. He would not take a chance of the temple being entered by youkai or humans of ill will. He sighed as his thoughts flashed back to the battle. He walked up the shrine steps and finally turned around to overlook the village. The huts were fully rebuilt and the fields were finally producing rice. The first year after the battle the field had be bare only growing strange plants that were poisons.

He let his eyes fall to a field that Sango had clear with Kirara. It was to the left of the shrine and housed another area of villagers. It housed the Taijiya, the villagers that had chosen and dedicated their lives to learning the ways of the slayer…of his slayer. Within this village the ashes of Inuyasha and Kohaku were put to rest. He smiled when he thought of Sango and couldn't help but sigh. Sango wasn't able to bare children because of the many battles she had fought in. She and him had settled on adopting one of the village babies that had lost her father in battle and mother in birth.

Miroku turned around and before he could enter the temple he hit a barrier. He frowned as he recognized the youki that produced this.

"Shippo, let me in," Miroku calmly called.

The barrier dropped and Miroku walked in with a calm smile before he saw Shippo sitting next to the jewel in a meditating pose. Miroku raised an eyebrow when he saw the kit so calm. Shippo had changed in the years that Kagome had vanished. He trained with the Taijiya in order to protect the jewel. Miroku knew that kit hoped that by staying by the Tama that there was a chance to see Kagome. Shippo had also gone traveling around the western lands to learn more about his Kitsune magic. They kit left when he was nine and came back in the winter after he turned ten.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo asked as he opened his tired emerald eyes.

"Watching the Tama as you are," Miroku answered, trying to ignore the bluntness of Shippo's question.

"I'm here, I won't let anything happen to her," Shippo assured. Miroku sighed and sat down next to the kit.

"Shippo, the Tama is not a her," Miroku began for the hundredth time within the year. He had lost track of the times that Shippo referred to the Tama as a 'her' or 'Kagome'.

"Kagome's in there! I can feel her ki!" Shippo fiercely said.

"The Tama is dormant…there is nothing there," Miroku sighed with pity.

"The Tama is dormant, but you're wrong. She's in there waiting to be released," Shippo growled as he became silent again.

Miroku stood up and before he walked out of the temple he turned to his left to see Tetsusaiga on the wall. As soon as he walked out he felt the barrier snap into place. Miroku was upset at Shippo at for setting himself up for a deep sorrow. Not once had Shippo mourned Kagome, he seemed to believe that Kagome would come back to them. He knew this belief would prove false, but yet he felt glad that one of them still believed in something.

Walking through the village he found Sango instructing the men and woman on finding the right bones to use for armor. The youkai bones were from a scorpion youkai that had arrived from the main land. He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush. The men grinned while the woman lightly chuckled. Sango punched Miroku on the side of his head before she yelled for them to get back to work. Miroku pouted as he rubbed the new lump on his head.

"You know better than to interrupt me during instruction," Sango scolded with a glare. Miroku shrugged with a sheepish smile before he turned to watch her students work.

"Are these the armor makers?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, these are the ones more skilled in their crafting skills, than slaying skills," Sango replied with a hint of pride.

"Shippo still hasn't left the temple," Miroku sighed.

"He's not left for three years," Sango replied as she ran a hand through her hair.

"He only leaves for food," Miroku corrected.

"What brings up this age old subject?" Sango decided to ask.

"He believes she is coming back. He also claims he can feel her ki in the jewel," Miroku answered with a frown.

"I don't blame him for his hope, in a way I know she'll come back to us," Sango said with a smile.

"I have spent countless hours in that temple and not felt anything from the jewel," Miroku complained. Sango turned around and placed a hand over his heart.

"That is because you think too much. You need to feel with this," Sango said as she patted his heart. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"I'm only being realistic…"

Miroku and Sango both snapped their attention to the temple that pulsing a bright pink light.

"The temple," they both whispered before they took off running.

* * *

Shippo growled in annoyance won't Miroku left. He opened his eyes and turned to stare at the jewel. His emerald eyes slid over its dormant, dull surface. He had felt her ki a while ago; he just knew it was real. Once he believed that Miroku was right and she was dead or vanished, but the he talked to her in his dream. Granted it was a dream, but Kagome had once told him that dreams help you reach the unknown. He didn't doubt her reason and he didn't doubt she was alive within that Tama.

'What should I do Kagome?' Shippo asked as he gazed at the Tama.

The jewel gained a luster as if it was wiped off. Being a Kitsune and still only thirteen he stood and walked over to the jewel. He moved in closer to look at it before he noticed a sparkle. He could feel her ki again. With a true smile his eyes lit up and reached forward. He hesitated, letting his hand hover above the jewel before he grabbed it in the palm of his hand.

'It's dull again,' Shippo thought.

"Maybe it's just dusty," he mumbled as he wiped it off on his shirt. His eyes widened as the jewel began to glow a brilliant pink. The energy radiated and began to pulse.

"Shit," Shippo panicked as the pink energy exploded lighting up the temple.

* * *

Sango and Miroku covered their eyes as the light swept pass them. Both walked into the temple and each was aware of Shippo's barrier…it was missing. Panic got the best of Sango and she rushed inside the temple. Her face paled as she stood there gazing at the one thing that had been missing for six years. Miroku ran to Sango's side and stiffened when his violet eyes fell upon the sight he saw. Shippo was currently leaning into a wall with his indention well above from where he was leaning. There was the Tama, not far from where his hand was limp. They both seemed to be looking at the person that was standing a few feet away from them.

"It's such a relief to finally see some other color than pink tones and white," a gentle voice stated as she stretched and yawned. Turning around her blue-gray eyes widened when she saw the two people standing there. They were as pale as the moon, but she could still recognize them.

"Sango…Miroku?"

* * *

Author's Note:  
Sorry this is so short, but I'm trying to set ground bases, for this story to make sense.

Please review

**Kitsune-Kagome**- I have considered writing my own novels, I am in the process of writing the first few chapters. It's just that I have the ideas and everything…but I get frustrated and end up quitting and beginning anew.


	3. Shujuu and Geboku

Author's Note:

Translations for the future:

Shujuu- master and servant  
Geboku- your humble servant  
Hakama- divided skirt  
Haori- short kimono that comes to the thighs, can be worn as a shirt or jacket  
Hami Yumi- sacred longbow  
Hamaya- purity arrows

* * *

Shujuu 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed Word**

* * *

Staring at the occupants of the room in silence they couldn't believe what had happened. First came a big explosion of light and then **she** was standing there. Her features still resembled that of a nineteen-year-old girl. The only thing that had changed was the outfit she was wearing. She bore the traditional scarlet Hakama. Instead of wearing the white Haori with the swinging sleeves she wore a white vest that buttoned to her stomach leaving her bellybutton exposed. The vest displayed white lotus flowers and had no sleeves. 

She stood there in the room shocked to no end. She was floating in her little prison for what seemed like eternity. The next thing she knew was a silver headband locked around her head and the world she was in flashed a bright pink. She now stood…for the first time stood on a hard wooden floor. Letting her blue gaze travel she found the one who released her.

"Shippo," she whispered in confusion.

"Kagome-sama," a male voice whispered.

She turned her attention from the barely conscious Kitsune to the monk and Taijiya that stood in front of her. Miroku's features were no longer those of a pretty boy. He had a firm facial structure with high cheekbones that made his face flow. His violet eyes were sparked with life and wisdom. Her gaze then landed on Sango. Sango now had the full figure of a woman; she was still tone from her training. Her face held more of a feminine grace than before. Her brown eyes were glazing over in tears, and deep down disbelief for this turn of events.

Kagome tried to walk towards them only to have the headband send a zap into her mind. She then knew she had to walk and check on Shippo first…her master. Kneeling next to him she held a hand in front of him and healed any injuries. She smiled when she found no restrictions from that that simple act. Shippo looked up and her and immediately embraced her. She held him back and listened to the silent sobs that fell from his face.

"Is it really you?" Sango whispered as she stepped closer. Kagome nodded her head and their eyes widened when a Sakura blossom appeared on the silver headband. It was outlined in a beautiful pink that made Kagome's face shine.

"Welcome back Kagome-sama," Miroku greeted with a slight bow.

"This is only temporary," Kagome warned as she stood up, leaving Shippo's embrace.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked with worry.

"Who is the person that has summoned me?" Kagome asked as she glanced at each one. Shippo nervously stood up and smiled at her. Kagome deeply bowed in front of him and proceeded to give a speech.

"I am Kagome, the first in line of beginning of the Geboku. Your heart is pure and has allowed the awakening of the Shikon no Tama and brought forth the user of the power. I am Kagome, Geboku, and will bring forth your hearts desire till you set me free."

"Are you feeling ill?" Shippo nervously asked. Kagome growled and smacked him over the head.

"I am fine. Do you not understand your situation?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you saying that you control the power of the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked with caution.

"Yes and no," Kagome replied with a wishy-washy look.

"Perhaps we should sit down and let you explain," Sango said as she sat on a floor mat. When they were all seated Kagome was on the other side watching them with a concerned look.

"What do you mean by Geboku, 'your humble servant'?" Miroku asked.

"The easiest was to put this is that I am bound to the Shikon no Tama for all eternity. I am sealed to the jewel, and control its power," Kagome said as she watched them.

"So the Shikon is safe? No youkai or human can use it…right?" Shippo quickly asked. Kagome shook her head.

"The only way to use the power of the Shikon is to order me to," Kagome said.

"Is there any way to destroy it?" Sango asked.

"Yes…but you would have to kill me," Kagome whispered.

"I wish for a hundred virgins," Miroku said as he stared at Kagome.

**Smack**

"But my lovely Sango, I was only testing her abilities," Miroku whined as he rubbed his raw cheek.

"Only my master can make the wishes or requests," Kagome said.

"I wish for some…pocky," Shippo said as his eyes lit up. Kagome snapped her fingers and there floated a box of chocolate flavored pocky.

"Howcan he…" Sango left trailing.

"He rubbed the Tama," Kagome said.

"I told you she was alive," Shippo said with a mouthful of pocky.

"Can he wish you free?" Sango asked, immediately thinking of her friend's health.

"If he wishes me free then I will simply go back into the Tama until another comes along," Kagome explained.

"I wish that you remain outside the Tama and only return there when you feel like it," Shippo began, "Even after I wish you free."

"Done," Kagome happily said.

"Does your power have limits?" Miroku asked since the subject intrigued him.

"Yes, and there are rules," Kagome informed.

"What are the rules?" Shippo asked.

"You can't wish people dead or alive, I can't overthrow the Kamis, and I can't force people to do things against their wills," Kagome listed on her fingers. "I can influence people's wills and decisions though I may not force anything."

"You have a lot of power if those are the only rules," Sango muttered.

"It sucks because I can't ever use it for personal gain for myself," Kagome muttered.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I can't grant myself a normal lifestyle, only simple things," Kagome happily said.

"Are you still a human?" Miroku inquired.

"All I know is that I am, therefor I exist," Kagome answered.

"That's sad," Sango whispered with a look of pity.

"Please, don't pity me. I have fulfilled my duty to the Shikon no Tama and have done the right thing," Kagome proudly said.

Miroku stood up and stretched his limbs. He looked outside and noticed that the sun was setting. He then held his hand up to Sango who accepted his help up. Kagome then looked closer and studied her friend's energy. Kagome instantly saddened as she noticed that her eggs were all dead or damaged.

"Would you like your old hut back, we have rebuilt it and left it for you," Shippo asked with excitement in his eyes and words. Kagome smiled at him and nodded. They walked outside and she stopped and bathed in the cooling air. It had been six years since she had touched…felt the wind caress her face.

"Sango must finish her duties and I must finish my patrols," Miroku said.

"Miroku, is it okay if I take up Miko duties to help out?" Kagome asked.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Miroku said with a true smile. Shippo led Kagome down the stairs of the shrine and back to her hut. Kagome touched the wood and closed her eyes and she remembered the nights in here. Shippo pushed aside the flap and led her into the hut. Kagome smiled as she stared at the traditional fire pit and the futon.

"Let me go get wood," Shippo said as he run out of the hut.

'He could of just wished for some,' Kagome thought as she sat on a mat next to the fire pit.

'Maybe this time everything will be alright,' Kagome thought.

"I'm back," Shippo said as he dropped the wood into the pit and set the extra on the side of the hut.

"That was fast," Kagome said with a smile.

"I've been training my youkai abilities," Shippo said with a grin as he used his Kitsune-bi to light the wood. Kagome smiled at him.

"You've grown so much," Kagome sadly said.

'I wish I could have been there for you.'

"I'm stronger now and I always knew that you were watching over me," Shippo said with a smile.

"I'll always watch over you all," Kagome said as she stared into the fire.

"What do you plan to do?" Shippo asked.

"Take up any Miko duties and live till my present time," Kagome explained with a soft smile.

"It must be hard," Shippo whispered. She looked up and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion during this statement.

"What?" Kagome simply asked.

"Having to wait five hundred years to see your family," Shippo answered as he looked into the fire.

"It hurts in my heart, but I have a family just as important to me right here," Kagome answered.

"You know that I wish you were free from the Tama," Shippo whispered.

"I think everyone wishes that," Kagome replied.

"Really, I mean it! I wish that you were free," Shippo stated with enthusiasm.

"I'll be able to wander around the village. Shippo no one must know about the new condintions of the jewel," Kagome seriously said.

"I know, we all know," Shippo stated.

"It is a duty that I must take seriously...no matter who threatens it," Kagome explained.

"Answers like that are the reason I've looked up to you," Shippo confessed with an awed look. Kagome laughed at the thought of being looked up to.

"I'm not that wise," Kagome said.

"Your wisdom is in your pure heart," Shippo corrected.

"Remember that in the light there is a shadow," Kagome sternly said.

"I think you should rest, you seem tried," Shippo said as he stood up.

"Good night Shippo," Kagome whispered as she watched him walk away with his own whispered good night.

* * *

"I have heard that a rare gem is being presented to a lord in nearby Edo," a smooth voice tempted. 

"A human item interests you?" Another male voice scoffed.

"It is supposed to be the Lord's royal crest," the smooth male voice taunted.

The taunted male turned his bored indigo eyes to the other male. His black wings ruffled in annoyance and slight worry. The last exploit they had been on almost had them caught by a pissed fire neko. That had been the first and last attempt to steal the Shikon no Tama. Letting his indigo eyes meet the golden eyes of his provoker with a sigh. Letting his ruby pendant twirl around his index and middle finger he ignored the other male.

"Kuronue," the other male growled.

"Youko," Kuronue plainly said as he clasped the locket in his hand and pocketed.

"This crest is supposed to be worth millions," Youko seriously stated.

Kuronue studied the Kitsune's twitching ears before he looked into his smirking face. He carefully picked at the leather bindings of his left arm before he growled. The Kitsune's tail twitched in agitation before he too growled at the old bat.

"I'm in, but I don't like the feeling I get," Kuronue grudgingly agreed.

"You're going soft you old bat," Youko joked as he let loose a soft laugh at the bat's scowling face.

"It's called self-preservation," Kuronue growled.

"Anyways, the crest will be traveling past Edo in about three months," Youko said as he took off into his forest.

Kuronue stood still and watched the forest with a wary eye. He didn't like the idea of going after something like this. The whole ordeal seemed suspicious to him. Why would the humans move something of that importance? None of seemed right, but once his friend had his mindset, he would not budge. The bat sighed as he took off into the air, he would go only to watch over his friend.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Please remember to review, the more reviews the faster the update 

**Skitzoflame**- yes the jewel is like a genie lamp, Kagome's current situation is based of the Jinn and how some became bound to items

**ranchan23 and Kage Otome**- I thought about having Shippo order her around a bit...but then I thought no. I think Shippo cares to much for her well being to that. Plus it seems reasonable that he would free her since he's matured a bit, but his emotions can tend to run wild every now and again.

**hakkai-my-youkai-** Kagome in a sense is immortal, but can be killed. I won't say how in this story. Shippo turned out okay, sorry for confusing you or anything. No, Kagome won't go back to her time.


	4. What is Broken

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Fletcher- a person who makes arrows by hand

Yugake- glove that protects the right hand in Kyudo

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

* * *

What is Broken

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed

* * *

**

Kagome grinned happily as she began to fill her quiver full of ya. She swung the quiver across her back and walked to a table on the far side of her hut. Kagome reached forward and grasped what appeared to be a 24-inch piece of bamboo. Grabbing the top of it she pulled and revealed the glittering blade. Quickly sheathing it she strapped it the left side of her waist. It was the first Wakizashi that she had received as a gift from Toutousai. It was not a youkai blade, but a blade of unbearable metal that he had short supply of. Kagome had thanked him repeatedly for it and he said it was his honor.

Kagome then reached out and put her Hami-Yumi over her left shoulder. Kagome had to more Hami-Yumi, but preferred this one because it was a gift from Kaede. Pulling the yugake over her right hand she stepped outside the hut. It was still morning and the sun had begun to rise. Kagome walked over to Sango and Miroku's hut. She knocked on the side and was surprised to see Kichi up so early. Kagome smiled at the child who jumped into her open arms.

"Miko-sama!" Kichi squealed as her brown eyes lit up.

"Kichi, you don't have to call me Miko-sama," Kagome corrected. Kagome disliked the title the villagers had begun to call her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at it because it just sounded like she was old and better then them. Kagome would only accept the title in ceremonies or meetings with strangers

"Kagome," Sango happily said as Kichi released the Miko and ran towards Sango.

"I thought for sure Kichi would be asleep," Kagome said with a smile.

"Miroku woke her up when he was burning breakfast," Sango said with an amused grin.

"I thought I smelt smoke," Kagome mumbled.

"I am offended that you think my cooking is that bad," Miroku said in mock hurt.

"If rice is suppose to be sticky and mush, then you're the master cook," Sango dryly said.

"Sounds like you invented glue," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Glue?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"It's something from my time," Kagome sadly sighed before she smiled again.

"The travelers are arriving at noon," Sango said.

"That soon?" Kagome asked in surprise.

"The want to arrive in Kyoto as soon as possible," Miroku explained.

"It's going to be so nice to travel again," Kagome whispered as she looked out the window.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sango asked.

"Positive, besides you and Miroku need some alone time with Kichi," Kagome stated.

"It's nice having Shippo to cover the lessons today," Sango mumbled.

"Are you sure you'll be able to guard the Tama and the crest?" Miroku asked.

"That Tama is apart of me, I mean it's easy to sense the danger that is coming for it since I lived in it for six years. As for the crest, it will be fine." Kagome assured.

"I've heard rumors from the other villages that this 'crest' has caught the attention of Youko Kurama," Sango worriedly said.

"A youkai thief," Kagome pondered.

"Yes, a spirit Kitsune to make matters worse," Sango warned.

"This is great!" Kagome shouted as she did a happy dance.

"This is dangerous not great!" Sango scolded.

"Jeez Sango, you need to chill. I'm just happy that I might find a challenge," Kagome waived off.

"Kagome is right Sango, this will be an easy task for her," Miroku assured.

"Fine, but you will be taking Kirara with you," Sango stated more then offered or asked.

"Of course," Kagome soothed.

"Are you nervous…this is going to be your first time out of the village?" Miroku asked.

"Of course not," Kagome assured. "I'm going to go train."

Miroku tangled his fingers with Sango's as they followed her outside the hut. They watched her turn in the direction of the Taijiya village to go train. Sango sadly sighed as she watched Kagome go.

"I don't understand how she holds herself together," Sango sighed as she leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder.

"She explained six years in the Tama seemed like only a couple of days," Miroku mumbled.

"I wonder if she really has healed from her loss…I know I never could," Sango said as she thought about the day Miroku almost died.

* * *

Kagome sighed and silently continued on her way to the training fields. It annoyed her to no end to think that her friends still saw her as an emotional wreck. She had been allowed the six years in the jewel and three months to heal. She stopped walking and looked to her right hand side to grave markers of Inuyasha and Kohaku. Sighing sadly she turned and began to walk towards the grave, each step becoming slower. Her time with Inuyasha had left a scar on her. She still treasured the moments she had been allowed, even if they were short of anything physical. 

Standing over his grave she kneeled down on the now grown grass. Kagome reached out and touched the grave marker with his name carved in it. Tracing the symbols of his name she pulled her hand back and held it to her chest. Closing her eyes she let a single tear fall to the ground.

* * *

_The day was slowly beginning to cool off as the stars began to appear. Standing on the grassy hill she slowly sat down, making sure to tuck her legs to the side. Letting her blues eyes wander the night sky she smiled in amazement. In her time the sky was never this clear. Each star twinkled without the restraint of pollution or clouds. Her smile turned into a frown when her thoughts traveled back to the past few weeks. Sango and Miroku had slowly been working towards a relationship. Her face lit up when she thought back to when the Miroku had asked for her hand._

_Leaving that memory behind she began to think of the one person who could turn her emotions with a look. Inuyasha had been more distant then usual during the week. Every time she had snuck a glance she noticed his face was pensive. Turning her eyes to the ground she stared at each blade of grace. There were times she wished that she could read his mind, so she could comfort him._

_Comforting him had left him silent three nights ago when she leaned on his shoulder. He had wrapped his arm around her and held her close. That night didn't need words, just each other's presence. Looking over to her left she heard soft footsteps coming towards her. Sensing that the youki was safe and familiar she allowed herself to keep her eyes at the sky._

_"What are you doing?" The voice gruffly asked._

_"Looking at the stars Inuyasha," she answered with a smile._

_"Keh," he scoffed before he sat closely to her._

_"What are you doing?" She decided to ask._

_"It's cool and I decided to take you back to camp Kagome," Inuyasha answered as he looked over at her face._

_"What do you see when you look at the sky…the stars?" Kagome curiously asked._

_"I see lights in a dark sky…why?" Inuyasha asked back._

_"I mean what do **you** see?" Kagome stressed. Inuyasha sighed and pulled her towards him so she was sitting in his lap. He rested his chin on the top of her head and smiled._

_"I see endless destinations," he casually answered._

_"Destinations…I guess that's an okay answer," Kagome softly said._

_"What do you truly see?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear._

_"I see endless stories and dreams," Kagome replied as she turned to rest her head on his chest._

_"Stories…dreams?" He wondered._

_"Each star is so old that each one has its own story," Kagome explained._

_"What about dreams?" He inquired._

_"I think there's a star for each dream a person has," Kagome softly answered._

_"There's many dreams then. What about when a star disappears?" Inuyasha asked wanting to hear her innocent wisdom._

_"When a star disappears that means the dream has been achieved," Kagome answered._

_"So many dreams to accomplish," Inuyasha mumbled._

_"What is your dream Inuyasha," Kagome asked with a yawn._

_"My stars disappeared," Inuyasha answered with a smirk._

_"What was your dream?" Kagome asked again._

_"To find a place to belong," Inuyasha truthfully said with a slight blush._

_"Then I think both our stars are gone," Kagome laughed. His ears slightly twitched at this comment and he looked at her curiously._

_"My dream was to find the one I love," Kagome explained._

_"Did he find you?" Inuyasha asked._

_"I think so," Kagome muttered into his Haori._

_"I'm glad we found each other," Inuyasha whispered into her hair._

_"I'm glad too," Kagome whispered as another yawn followed._

_"I promise I won't leave you," Inuyasha softly said._

_"Truly…no matter what?" Kagome asked as her eyes glistened._

_"Truly, I'll fight to the end to stay with you," Inuyasha promised as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

_

"Promises are meant to be broken," Kagome sorrowfully whispered.

Standing up she brushed her Hakama off. One final look at the grave and she walked towards the training field. There was no sense standing at a grave that would only leave her lost in thought. She hadn't the time to reminisce memories of old. Wiping her cheek off she could feel the dry path that the tear had made. Looking at the sky she saw that it was close to noon. It would do her no good to feel the emotions that could cause a downfall like Kikyo's

Reaching up she gently let her fingers trace the Shikon no Tama. Kaede had taught her the rules of the Miko. She had planned on living by them so she wouldn't walk her incarnation's past. Not only was the Shikon no Tama at stake, but also her freedom was on the line. The only people or youkai that could use the Shikon no Tama were those of pure hearts…evil or good. She heard horses in the distances and decided to go greet the guard of the crest. With each step she took she could hear Kaede's voice telling her the rules of the Miko.

_Don't let your emotions rule you_

Kagome took another step out of the Taijiya village.

_There is only peace and serenity within you_

She could see the horses and men ahead.

_You are to serve and protect life. You're a guardian_

The group was only forty feet away from her and yet they still ignored her presence.

_Worry for the welfare of others, personal gain is not an option_

Thirty feet left to go and her stomach growled.

_Patience is needed to control your self from impurity_

The guards turned to her and they bowed to her as she approached. One male merely stared at her with resentment.

_Always seek knowledge through training and spirituality_

Kagome bowed to them surprising the ones that bowed to her. Keeping her face calm she nodded in acknowledgement to the man that did not bow.

"Welcome," Kagome greeted.

_Be at peace in the mind, for emotions will cause your power to be lost_

"Are you ready to leave Miko-sama," the man grunted out.

_Emotions lead to destruction for you and others around you_

"Please call me Kagome, I am a person that is like you and deserve to earn your respect. Respect should be earned not given," Kagome honestly said. The man smiled in approval.

"Very well Kagome, you may refer to me as Rei," he told her.

_Killing is wrong. You may only do so in an act to preserve life…even then it still stains the soul_

"We will camp at dusk so there is still light to see what we are doing," Rei said. Kagome nodded and then they began to make there way out of Edo and towards Kyoto.

* * *

Author's Note:

Kitsune Kagome- This fic isn't based off of Aladdin. I based it off the the Jinn which are the genie's from the middle east.This is where Aladdin is based off of. It was said that the Jinn could be bound to objects and once free they could kill their masters depending on if they liked them. They were dark race.


	5. Can Be Fixed

Author's Note: 

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Fletcher- a person who makes arrows by hand

Yugake- glove that protects the right hand in Kyudo

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

* * *

Can Be Fixed

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed** **Words**

* * *

Kagome had chosen to walk alongside the crest so she could sense any out of place ki. Mentally sighing she began to become bored. They had been traveling for hours without stopping. Dusk was finally settling in the sky when Rei announced it was time to make camp. The guards quickly set up a cloth tent where they put the crest in. Most of the guards were left wandering around. Rei had walked into the tent leaving Kagome to silently follow. Two guards stood at each side of the royal crest. Rei sat down on a cushion and he offered Kagome a seat. She sat also knowing that if she refused it would be considered rude.

"I have heard many rumors and stories about you," Rei began.

"Really?" Kagome calmly asked as she raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Some of the stories I have heard are enough to make you a legend…yet the rumors contradict you as a Miko," Rei stated as he began think.

"I am a very open person, if you have a question ask it…I would rather have any nasty comments cleared," Kagome admitted.

"I can tell that the rumor of the Shikon no Tama is in fact true. I can see it resting around your neck. That brings me to the question of, did you travel in the company of youkai?" He asked with a hint of distaste.

"Yes, I was traveled with a hanyou, Kitsune kit, and the Nekomata that is seated next to me," Kagome admitted with no shame.

"Youkai are very distrusting monsters. How did you control them?" Rei asked with a true hint of curiosity. Kirara lightly growled at the man in offense.

"Youkai, I found are much like humans," Kagome began.

"But they are ignorant beasts," Rei growled.

"The people from the mainland have a different culture then us. Youkai are like humans, they have their culture and customs that seem primitive to us. In reality they see us as primitive," Kagome cautiously finished.

"Ha! Us the primitive ones?" Rei laughed.

"I have talked with Youkai lords and ladies and have found that most have a sense of honor. Just like humans you have your good and bad," Kagome explained.

"Youkai are nothing but beasts, you are a Miko and yet you defend them," Rei spat. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I am a Miko, but unlike a normal Miko I don't kill a Youkai just because I see it," Kagome said as she remained calmed.

"That's absurd," Rei sneered.

"I believe that every life is precious, and even one death by my hands is still a dark stain on my soul. Just because I have the power to kill Youkai does not justify in doing so," Kagome argued.

"I respect your views, but I think that your views are one day going to cost you something dear," Rei sympathized.

"It is hard to follow an honest path when others constantly throw stones," Kagome softly said.

"I must excuse myself, I have to attend talk to the general," Rei said as he stood and left. Kagome sighed and she stood to go outside. Walking to the nearest tree she leaned against it and took deep even breaths.

* * *

_Kagome regarded the Youkai in a calm demeanor as she noched a ya. He silently stood there letting his silver hair stir as the wind lightly blew by. His face held no emotion as he stood a wise distance away from the Miko. Kagome knew that he would not degrade himself to a level of speaking to a human first. She slightly lowered her bow leaving it in an easy position to rise and fire._

_"Sesshoumaru," Kagome calmly said._

_"I am here for Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru calmly stated. Kagome froze before she place her ya in her quiver. She then placed her bow on her back in a calm ease before she chuckled._

_"You are to late Sesshoumaru," Kagome stated. "Inuyasha is dead."_

_"Who took the right to kill the hanyou from me?" Sesshoumaru demanded. He was use to such emotions as anger and loneliness, but this feeling of dread made him seek._

_"Naraku killed Inuyasha in battle," Kagome explained before she turned to walk away._

_"I presume he's dead," Sesshoumaru stated._

_"Yes, I made sure to send his ass to hell," Kagome growled letting her anger best her._

_"It's a shame," Sesshoumaru whispered before he turned away. Kagome turned around and glared at the Taiyoukai._

_"Inuyasha has died an honorable death, unlike the death you will meet," Kagome growled. Sesshoumaru turned around and snarled at her._

_"What do you know about honor…a mere human will know nothing," Sesshoumaru growled at her as he advanced on her._

_"Human and Youkai alike have more in common then you think. I know of honor because I have witnessed it first hand. Inuyasha has brought more honor in his life time then you will ever achieve," Kagome stated with a fierce fire in her eyes._

_"He has and never will have honor because he was nothing but a half-breed," Sesshoumaru growled._

_"You call him a disgrace because of his blood, but it is not our blood that decides our honor…but our actions," Kagome softly explained. Sesshoumaru stopped his advancement on the Miko._

_"His actions were nothing," Sesshoumaru waived off._

_"He protected those weaker then him, he made allies in Mikos, Houshis, Taijiyas and yet you say he has no honor. He even had allies in Youkai lords. He died protecting those he cared for, he died that everyone would have a chance at life…yet you call that dishonorable," Kagome whispered as she proudly stood up for him._

_"Miko, you will have an alley in west," Sesshoumaru stated as he walked away. Kagome softly smiled as the Youkai walked away._

_'He is still not comfortable in his emotions, he is denying himself life by not feeling,' Kagome thought.

* * *

_

The moon was out when Kagome glanced at the sky. The guards were sleeping, save those up in tent. Her thoughts traveled back to Rei and she began to think of he reminded her of someone. She couldn't quite think of whom, but then she smiled. He reminded her of Sango, a fighter with one-sided views that changed. Kagome looked up at the sky and her eyes widened when she saw a flash of light. She grinned at the shooting star and wondered which dream had been achieved and by who. She didn't want to make a wish; she decided to leave that to someone else.

Standing up she noticed something off. Looking at the tent that contained the crest she noticed that there was a hole in her barrier. Her eyes widened when she felt the youki that took off into the woods.

"Youkai thieves!" Kagome shouted as she took off into the woods.

They had a good distance ahead of her and the guards. Concentrating hard she threw up a barrier in front of the youkai. She could feel that they smacked into it. With a smirk of triumph she increased her speed. She could feel the barrier weakening as one of them worked on it. Increasing the energy she was shocked to find one slip through. Her face set in a determined expression she noched an arrow and released the Hamaya. Wincing slightly she could feel one of the youki rise with pain and another with worry.

"Run! Save yourself!" She heard a male voice yell.

* * *

Amber eyes regarded the surroundings inspecting each detail. Youko turned to face Kuronue and their eyes clashed. Indigo eyes nodded as they slipped into the shadows. Before entering the tent Youko released a sleeping powder. When they heard a soft sneeze and thump they slipped inside. Kuronue turned around and noticed what seemed to be a girl dressed in the traditional scarlet Hakama. His eyes took on a confused note when he studied her Haori. It was a button up vest that stopped above the belly button. Also he noticed that there were no sleeves.

The strangest of it all was he saw the headband on her forehead with a Sakura blossom. He then started to stare at her figure in approval. His eyes widened when he noticed the Tama around her neck. He had no need for the power, but knowing his friend he knew it would be a target just for fun. He heard Youko's soft yell of success. Turning his attention to Youko he saw that he hand the royal crest in hand. Kuronue walked over and put it in his black sac for safekeeping. They then took off into the forest.

"Youkai thieves!" They heard a feminine voice shout.

"How the hell did she sense us?" Youko growled.

"Miko," Kuronue supplied.

"This sucks," Youko said with a grin of amusement.

In a matter of seconds they both slammed into a wall. Kuronue stumbled back a few feet as he studied the air. Youko rubbed his head and growled. His eyes widened when he realized it was another Miko barrier. He began to work on weakening it enough for a hole. Kuronue pushed him through the opening and before he could get through the barrier snapped into place once again. Kuronue cursed as he watched Youko start to fruitlessly work on the barrier. Yelling in pain he fell to the ground as Youko banged against the barrier. He looked over to see an arrow plunged in Kuronue's calf.

"Run! Save yourself!" Kuronue hissed as he felt his blood run down his leg. Youko banged against the barrier again before he apologized and vanished.

Kagome ran into the clearing and saw the strange youkai on the ground. The royal crest was next to him and he was sitting up. He appeared to be dizzy. Kagome cautiously approached him. She was shocked to see that was bat youkai. Most of them preferred to live in clans. She could sense that he wasn't a hanyou. She contemplated on whether she should release the ya on the bat youkai or not. Her blue eyes traveled to the ya sticking out of his calf and she winced.

"Pretty," he mumbled before he passed out from blood loss. With a silent curse she placed the ya and Hami-Yumi to the side.

"They're over here!" Kagome heard a shout.

"Is it dead?" Rei asked. Kagome placed her hand on the ya and carefully pulled it out.

"No," Kagome replied quickly as she pressed her hand over the wound.

"You're saving it?" Rei asked with a frown.

"The royal crest is safe and he didn't take any lives," Kagome justified.

"I don't want it in the camp," Rei said as if telling a daughter not to bring in a stray.

"I'll camp here then and leave you with a barrier and some ofudas," Kagome said.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Rei said as he pick up the crest and walked back to camp.

'I hope I do too…but I can't kill him when he has not killed in returned,' Kagome thought.


	6. Shadow in the Light

Translations: 

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Fletcher- a person who makes arrows by hand

Yugake- glove that protects the right hand in Kyudo

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

* * *

Shadow in the Light

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

_This body wasn't just one of dead victims to fall prey to the Tama. The tears fell from her eyes as she ran her hands along the cold face. She finally closed the eyelids of the body, forever closing the dead amber eyes of her love. She then stood and through blurry eyes she took one last look at her silver haired hanyou._

Passed out on the forest floored she eyed the bat youkai. His wound had long since stopped bleeding. Rei had sent her some towels to her. She ran her hand along the face of the bat youkai and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Kagome couldn't help the memory that invaded the sanctity of her mind. Pulling her hand back quickly as if it burned she shook it to remove the memory of the cold flesh. He appeared as if he was nothing more but a shell. The rhythm of his chest evenly rising and falling assured her that he was alive.

The sun was beginning to rise and she felt her body becoming tired. With a soft sighed she felt his forehead to make sure he had no fever. Kagome found it strange that the youkai had not woken once. Her Hamaya must have affected him badly for him to still be out.Dutifully she picked up her bowl and set off to find the river again. She needed fresh water to clean the wounds again. Since lacking bandages she needed to constantly tend to it.

Once out of sight the youkai's eyelids squeezed tighter as he grunted. Slowly opening his indigo eyes he waited for everything to become steady. Pushing him self up to a sitting position he noticed that his leg had been propped up and surround by towels. Looking around the area he saw the ashes of a fire and he began to wonder where he was. His indigo eyes widened when he noticed the Hami-Yumi leaning against a tree with a quiver of ya on the side. Letting out a curse he began to panic. The Hami-Yumi meant that there was a Miko around.

"You can settle down," a soft voice whispered from behind him.

He quickly jumped up only to crash to the ground due to his injured leg. The woman clicked her tongue in a scolding manner before she offered him a smile. Setting the bowl on the ground she walked over to the bat youkai. He instantly stiffened when she reached out to touch his leg. Kagome looked over at him and hesitated for a while.

"I'm not going to harm you," Kagome assured. She took the towel off his leg and saw that his wound had reopened. His muscle tensed under her touch. He soon relaxed when he realized that she kept to her word.

"Why are you helping me?" He cautiously asked, not wanting to offend her and get purified.

"Because I didn't want your death on my hands," Kagome honestly answered.

"Comforting," he muttered. She glared at him before she went back to wiping the blood away.

"Okinawa, what's your name…unless you prefer Okinawa?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"I'm not a fruit bat, and I'm known as Kuronue and you?" He asked with a skeptical look. It wasn't like a Miko would sink down to the level of conversing with a youkai.

"Kagome," she answered. So maybe his assumption was wrong.

"Your aim is pretty good," Kuronue commented since the silence was killing him. She gently put his leg down once satisfied with her work. Turning her blue gaze to his indigo one she smiled sheepishly.

"I missed," Kagome said. Kuronue's sweat dropped as his face paled.

"I'm afraid to ask this…but what were you aiming for?" Kuronue nervously asked.

"I was aiming for your other friend," Kagome honestly answered.

"Why?" He asked.

"I figured if I'd injure him then he wouldn't break my barrier and then both of you would be trapped," Kagome honestly answered.

"That's a good idea," Kuronue commented.

"Most Miko's are bent on just killing the youkai, but I use that option as a last resort," Kagome said in hopes of not worrying him.

"How do you know once I'm healed that I won't kill you?" Kuronue challenged.

"You owe me since I spared you. Plus your honor wouldn't allow it. I could felt your ki push your friend to safety," Kagome reasoned as she stood and stretched.

"True, but Miko and youkai are enemies," Kuronue said, happy to know he wouldn't be purified to death. Purification hurt, it was like being on fire. The energy of the powers would slowly peel each layer of skin and muscle until ashes weren't even left.

"I'm a different Miko," Kagome suggested with a smile.

"I guess it's okay to relax then," Kuronue mumbled.

"Go ahead, I'll be here till you heal," Kagome assured.

Kuronue relaxed and laid back down while his mind began to process this information. It wasn't every day or hell, every century that you found a Miko not willing to purify a Youkai on sight. He could forgive her for shooting him since she wasn't or had no intention of purifying him. He looked over at her and saw that she was inspecting her ya with the utmost care and concentration. Sighing he closed his eyes and focused most of his youki on healing his would.

Kagome heard the sigh and glanced over at his relaxed form. She smiled when she saw his eyes close that moment. She couldn't help but look over his figure. He was attractive for a male bat youkai. He held his ebony hair in a ponytail with a tattered hat to adorn it. His shirt was pretty skimpy, but she decided that it was reasonable since he had wings. His shirt was but a black vest that was v-cut and revealed a piece of toned stomach. He wore the traditional Hakama; they of course were black and fastened to the ankles.

She then couldn't help but stare at the thing wrapped around him. It looked like a white sheet. Sighing herself she snapped her fingers and began to fletch. It was the only thing to do; else she would still be admiring the male youkai. He had a well-defined face. It wasn't delicate like Sesshoumaru's, yet it wasn't gruff like Kouga's. He also didn't hold the immaturity that Inuyasha held. His face had more of masculine beauty that reminded her of Miroku. Kagome raised her eyebrows at that thought.

'Wonder if he's a pervert?' Kagome pondered.

Kagome set her current work in progress on the ground. She then decided to go back towards the river. When she arrived there she looked at her reflection and couldn't help but think of Kikyo. Kagome sometimes wondered how the Miko was able to control her very emotions.

'I wonder if this will become a burden and make me bitter?' Kagome asked herself as she stared at the Tama.

Kagome shook her head no as she watched some fish swim by. Kagome had a choice that Kikyo never had. Kikyo was **appointed** the guardian of the jewel; she never chose it. She then constantly hid her emotions from the world never letting anything out. Personal gain was not allowed in her life style, and she couldn't allow her emotions to rule over her, but she could allow herself to feel. That's what made her stronger, the ability to experience. She could be calm and patient and still be happy about her life.

Drawing a ya she noched an arrow and followed the pattern of a fish. Left, right, circle, left, right. Releasing the arrow it hit the fish in the dead center. Kagome repeated this process until she had six fish. She remembered that youkai had a bigger appetite then a human. Four fish should be plenty for him, if not he could have her other fish. Gathering her catch she prayed for the spirit of the fish before she left to camp. When she arrived she found Kuronue prodding at his wound.

Clearing her throat he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and set the fish down next to the fire. Walking over to the wound she carefully felt it for anything out of place. It was now a very dark bruise in making. Kagome smiled before she reached into her bag and pulled out an ointment. Kuronue lightly sniffed the air before he made a face. Kagome laughed at his action before she gently rubbed it on. The muscles began to turn to mush in her hand as she massaged them. Wrapping his calf in a piece of cloth she tore from a thin sheet she secured the bruise. She pulled down his pant leg and smiled.

"Nothing but a bruise," Kagome assured with a smile. She moved away back towards the fish.

He fully sat up and watched as she gathered wood from the forest. She then started a fire, which surprised him. She just snapped her fingers and the fire started. He raised a shaped eyebrow at this action and put it in his book of concerns. Taking a tanto from her bag she began to gut the fish. Kuronue sat there watching her as she made a small groan and mumbled gross. He laughed causing her to look up and blush when she remembered a youkai's hearing. He was a bat youkai to, so he had even better hearing. He slowly stood up and carefully walked over to her where he sat at her side.

"Mind if I help?" He asked as he took a fish.

"Hope you like fish," was her answer. He grinned and used his claws to gut the fish.

"How did you catch them?" He asked as he noticed holes in them.

"I used my Hami-Yumi," she answered.

'She must have great aim to catch a fish with an arrow,' he thought.

"Interesting," he mumbled.

"It was that or fruit Okinawa," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"I am not a fruit bat," he sternly enforced.

"You'd be right now if I didn't catch the fish," Kagome countered.

"You are a strange Miko," Kuronue mumbled.

"I know," Kagome proudly said as they finished the fish in silence.

She reached into her pack and pulled out a grill rack that she had crafted in the village. Setting it down she placed the fish on them. Kuronue studied the grill rack in curiosity knowing he hadn't seen one.

"They're used where I come from," Kagome answered knowing he had questions.

"Where do you come from?" He asked.

"Far, far away," Kagome whispered a she turned a fish.

"Northern Japan?" He asked in confusion.

"No, I currently reside in To…Edo," Kagome covered.

"Isn't that where the Shikon no Tama also resides?" He innocently asked.

"Yes," Kagome calmly answered.

'She must be confident in her abilities to be able to answer that,' Kuronue thought.

"The Tama brings nothing but death and destruction," Kagome sadly said.

"Really?" Kuronue asked, fully knowing the details of the jewel.

"You being a thief should know the details," Kagome stoically said.

"I've heard…rumors. Do you know anything about it?" Kuronue asked as he studied her. Her features softened as she lost that spark of happiness in her eyes. She sadly flipped a fish with a sigh.

"Inuyasha died for the jewel, Sango lost her village and brother to the Tama, and Naraku destroyed everything in his way just for a shard of power," Kagome vaguely answered.

"Inuyasha…I heard he traveled with a Miko in search of the Tama," Kuronue rambled in hopes of getting her to talk.

"Inuyasha is dead and so is **that** Miko," Kagome sternly said as she stared him in the eyes.

"Then why do you carry the Shikon no Tama?" Kuronue asked.

"Because it is my duty to guard it against anyone or thing," Kagome calmly answered.

"Must be a burden," Kuronue observed.

"The only burden there is, is the evil that comes for it," Kagome answered.

"Aren't you worried I'll attack you for the jewel?" Kuronue asked.

"No, you would have attacked by now…plus you've known that I carried it since yesterday," Kagome said as she handed him a fish.

"You're to clever for your own good," Kuronue said.

"You have to be in order to survive Naraku, a soul-stealing Miko, and a perverted Houshi," Kagome laughed.

"Perverted Houshi," Kuronue repeated.

"Miroku, he was cursed by Naraku," Kagome explained.

They ate their meal in silence after that talk. Kagome would notice the bat grin at her when she would look up at him. When the fish were finished she checked his wound and reported that the bruise was now gone. He tested the calf out by stretching it and walking around the camp. He then sat back down and watched Kagome continue her fletching.

"Are you a Fletcher?" He asked.

"No, I'm bored. Usually the Taijiyas make my ya for me," Kagome asked.

"Taijiyas?" He skeptically asked and wondered how dangerous this Miko was.

"Yes, Taijiya. The Houshi's wife," Kagome informed.

"You lead an interesting life," Kuronue commented.

"It gets boring. I mean it's usually a routine of get attacked for the jewel, defend village, train, and spend time with my kit," Kagome sighed as she happily rambled.

"Do you mean 'kid'?" Kuronue asked.

"No, I mean kit as in Kitsune cub," Kagome answered.

'Youko would find this amusing,' Kuronue thought.

"You mean to tell me that you guard the Tama, come from a village of Taijiya, don't kill Youkai on sight, and raise a kit?" Kuronue asked in disbelief as he held a finger up for each item.

"Yes, that is what I mean," Kagome answered with a smile.

"Would you mind if I came to see your village?" Kuronue asked.

"It would be fine as long as you follow a few rules," Kagome agreed.

"What are the rules?" Kuronue asked.

"No killing, no stealing, and no bothering the Taijiya," Kagome warned.

"Seems easy enough," Kuronue agreed.

Kagome nodded before she lay down and yawned. Kuronue nodded to her good night before he watched her fall asleep. He then noted that she had a barrier up around her. He smiled at that, the girl was trusting, but not naïve.

* * *

Author's Note: **Important!**

I will not be able to update for about a month...I am sorry to do this, but I have personal matters at hand that need to be dealt with. I already have this story finished and will begin to update in about...July. I am not abandoning this story. So please don't leave any vulgar reviews, for I will update again. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	7. Meet the Village

Translations: 

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

* * *

Meet the Village

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The walk back to Edo had been silent as Kagome led the way. She noticed that the bat Youkai had come to fidgeting when they would rest. He assured her that he didn't need to rest his leg since it was long since healed. Kagome still refused to hear that and thus they had taken to rest stops. The sun held its position in the sky and let them know it by sending waves of heat at the two. The two had not had lunch; Kagome claimed they would eat at the village. He seemed to believe that she would eat and he would be locked up or exterminated. Yet he did not want to give up the chance of studying this woman further. 

"It's only another mile," Kagome assured.

"You said that four miles ago," Kuronue dryly reminded. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and he smirked.

"Don't stick it out unless you plan to use it," Kuronue suggestively said. Kagome stopped walking and froze on the spot. He too stopped and tensed feeling as if he pushed the Miko over the edge. What he didn't expect was laughter pouring off her in waves. She pointed at him and jumped in victory with her eyes telling him she knew something.

"I just knew it!" Kagome declared as she wiped her eyes.

"What?" Kuronue asked in true confusion.

"I knew you were a pervert!" Kagome accused in mirth.

"How would you know that?" He asked with a suggestive smirk. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes as she continued to walk.

"You remind me of the Houshi," Kagome answered.

"Really?" He asked.

"I'm sure you two will get along fine," Kagome mumbled.

"Why would a Houshi associate with a Youkai?" Kuronue asked.

"Miroku had no problem with Inuyasha and Shippo," Kagome said as she smiled.

"I'm beginning to think your village will be as strange as you," Kuronue muttered.

"There is nothing strange about wanting serenity," Kagome countered.

"Most people believe that serenity equals purified Youkai," Kuronue countered back.

"My village once housed hanyous and Youkai that only wanted a place to be a peace and belong," Kagome explained.

"You said 'once'. What happened?" Kuronue asked.

"Naraku attacked and killed most of the hanyous and villagers. That is why we now strive to better our ways," Kagome answered.

"Naraku seemed…"

"He was an evil character that we no longer talk about," Kagome quickly said and ended.

Kuronue was about to say something when he lightly sniffed the air. He could smell humans and a Nekomata. Kagome smiled as she watched the village come into view. Kuronue looked up into the sky to see a Taijiya and Houshi riding the said Nekomata. He lightly growled and pushed Kagome behind him. Kagome raised an eyebrow in confusion before she noticed Sango and Miroku. They jumped off Kirara and she readied her Hiraikotsu. Kuronue continued to growl as Kirara picked up the challenge.

"Kagome are you okay?" Miroku called out. Kagome smiled as she pushed Kuronue behind her. He eyed the Miko like a she was crazy. He was trying to protect her and she goes and steps in front of him.

"I'm fine but could you not attack Kuronue?" Kagome asked with a sheepish grin.

"Is **he** the reason that you left the guards and Kirara came home without you?" Sango asked as she glared at the bat.

"**He** has a name. His name is Kuronue and I saved him from bleeding to death," Kagome calmly voiced.

"You can't bring strange and stray Youkai back like pets," Sango scolded.

'Stray. Strange,' Kuronue thought with a snort.

"He wanted to see the village," Kagome defended.

"Is there a reason he was bleeding to death?" Sango asked with a skeptic voice.

"I shot him while he tried to steal the crest," Kagome truthfully answered.

'I'm a dead bat,' Kuronue thought as he hid his face in his palm.

"You said a thief?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

"You know my views on killing…plus he didn't harm anyone," Kagome assured.

"Fine he may enter as long as he behaves," Sango granted.

"You will…take precautions with him?" Miroku asked with a spark of mischief.

"Pervert," Kagome growled as she caught the double meaning.

"I can assure you no hostility on my part," Kuronue assured as he looked at both of them.

"Remember **youkai**, one wrong move and I will be sure you end up in the bone eater's well," Sango promised as she walked off.

"Same thing she said but in nicer words," Miroku agreed as he to walked off.

"I think they like me," Kuronue dryly stated. Kagome laughed and watched as Kirara transformed back to her kitten form and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"I think it went good," Kagome commented as they began to enter the village.

Entering the village was an experience that Kuronue had never come across. He was used to being screamed at or having objects such as spears and arrows coming his way. Kagome smiled to the village merchants that she passed. One villager came up to her and offered them both freshly prepared sushi. Kagome had accepted the sushi with a blessing upon the villager. Kuronue let his gaze travel to a group of children chasing each other around while using sticks as swords.

"Kagome!" A little yelled as she ran towards her. Kagome passed the sushi to Kuronue and held upon her arms.

"Kichi, what are you doing out her?" Kagome asked with a smiled.

"I was training," Kichi proudly answered as her eyes lit up. Kagome reached forward and pushed back a bang.

"Training for what?" Kagome asked as she smiled down on the child.

"Training to be like you!" Kichi announced with such pride.

'Never heard of a human female training,' Kuronue thought.

"I'm honored that you're training to be like me," Kagome praised.

Kichi nodded in agreement and turned her gaze to Kuronue. Putting her thumb and index finger on her chin she studied him. Kuronue smirked and flashed a fang at the girl's ponderings. Walking over to him she circled him as she looked at his details. Kagome chuckled at this while Kuronue raised an eyebrow in question. She then reached out and gently pulled on his wing. Tensing slightly he pulled his wing closer to his back.

"Kichi! Don't touch without permission," Kagome gently scolded.

"Can I touch his wings Kagome?" Kichi asked.

"Ask him, not me," Kagome told her.

"May I?" Kichi asked as she gave him puppy eyes. Grunting at his own softness he nodded a yes. With a cheer she carefully pulled his wing out and ran her fingers down its leathery covering. When she finished she latched on to Kagome's leg giggling. Miroku laughed as he had seen what had happened.

"I see your influencing my daughter again," Miroku joked. Kagome lightly blushed and Kichi looked up at her confused.

"Kichi wasn't around for that," Kagome mockingly scolded.

"Her soul must have been," Miroku suggested.

"What is he talking about?" Kuronue asked Kagome as he stretched his wing.

"Kagome used to have a fe-"

"That's in the past," Kagome interrupted as her face turned serene.

"I'm sorry for bringing the past up," Miroku sincerely said.

"It's fine, no harm was done," Kagome assured with a sigh.

"Sango sent me to find Kichi," Miroku said, trying to change the topic.

"Aw…do I have to come home?" Kichi groaned.

"Yes, mommy needs help cleaning the weapons," Miroku said.

"Ya! Weapons!" Kichi cheered as she took off in a cloud of dust. Kagome gave a lopsided smile as she watched the little girl push through the crowds.

"Weapons?" Kuronue questioned.

"Yes, she loves helping with her mommy's weapons," Miroku said with a mixture of worry and pride.

"Well I must be going back to my hut," Kagome announced with a yawn.

"See you tomorrow then," Miroku said before he turned around and left.

"What is his mate's job?" Kuronue asked with a hint of disbelief.

"She's the Taijiya that you met earlier," Kagome simply said as she started walking.

Once inside the hut Kagome had Kuronue place the sushi on a table. She then went outside and gathered a few logs. Walking back inside she set them inside the fire pit and then sat on a cushion.

"Your village is peaceful," Kuronue commented.

"We try to stay peaceful during this day and age," Kagome sighed as she dropped her head into her hands. Kuronue then sat down and watched her as she lightly began to shake. His eyes widened and he sat there stunned not knowing what to do.

"Are you okay?" He uncertainly asked.

"Fine…I'm always fine," Kagome whispered as she wiped her eyes and looked up with a smile.

"I'm not to sure," Kuronue whispered to himself.

"Kagome!" A male voice chanted as he ran inside the hut.

"Shippo," Kagome happily said as the kit slide to a stop next to her and plopped down. Embracing her he pulled away and smirked.

"Guess what?" Shippo excitedly said.

"I don't like that look…but what is it?" Kagome asked in curiosity.

"I heard there was a silver Kitsune near Kyoto," Shippo spilled.

"So…"

"They are only the rarest ones around!" Shippo shouted in disbelief. Kuronue began to laugh and Kagome and Shippo both turned and looked at them. Shippo immediately stepped in front of Kagome and began to growl.

"Shippo it's okay," Kagome assured. Shippo sat down again and looked away with a scowl.

"Who's this?" Shippo demanded.

"This is Kuronue," Kagome introduced. Shippo looked at her in dry disbelief.

"You mean to tell me you invited a thief?" Shippo asked.

"Don't worry…I've dealt with it," Kagome guaranteed in a tired sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo asked.

"Your Miko saved me and I decided to come and see her village," Kuronue calmly explained.

"Why would you have any interest in a **human** village?" Shippo demanded as suspicion set in.

"That is none of your concern **kit**," Kuronue warned.

"That silver kit you spoke of is the one that broke through my barriers and stole the crest," Kagome said as she tried to release the tension in the air.

"How do you know?" Kuronue asked.

"I've sensed your partner's ki," Kagome answered.

"Amazing," Kuronue murmured.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That your that powerful," Kuronue answered.

"I'm going to go check the area for Youkai before I come back to the hut," Shippo announced.

"See you later and be safe," Kagome warned.

"I will okaa-san," Shippo assured with a grin before he took off.

"So that's your kit?" Kuronue asked.

"Yep, he's my little boy," Kagome happily sighed.

"You don't smell mated," Kuronue pointed out.

"He's adopted," she replied.

"Not many humans or Mikos would take in an orphaned Youkai," Kuronue commented.

"Where did you meet him?" Kuronue asked.

"How long will you be staying?" Kagome asked not wanting to answer any more questions.

"A few days…I want to see the area," Kuronue answered.

"Aren't you going to go tell your partner your alive?" Kagome asked with a bit of concern.

"No, he can wait a few days," Kuronue waived off.

"Whatever, I'll fix you a futon out here," Kagome said as she stood up to retrieve the items.

Kuronue watched as she disappeared into the night. He dropped his chin into his palms as he sighed. This Miko was a mystery that Kuronue wanted answers to. He was sure Youko was worried or upset, but he didn't want to tell Youko of this creature he discovered. He wanted to figure her out and know her every move before he went. He wanted to know about why she didn't hold the same views as the other Mikos and humans. Plus, he didn't want to sure her with Youko yet. He had finally discovered something worth studying and not stealing.

'Just a few days of seeing what she is about and I'll be own my way,' Kuronue thought as she came into view. 'Just a few more days.'

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update but the next one might be awhile, but I'll try and get it out fast

Thanks for all the reviews and for reading!


	8. Getting to Know You

Translations: 

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

* * *

  
Getting to Know You

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

It had been more than a few days since Kuronue had come to her village. He had been there for a full week. Kagome would notice that he would come visit the parts of the village thatshe would be in. He had been true to his word on not to steal or harm anyone. He had also managed to avoid the Taijiya. Now he was near the Taijiya village where Inuyasha and Kohaku's bodies had been laid to rest. He studied the grave markings and noticed that only these two were here. All the other bodies or ashes were buried outside of the village.

So, now he stood studying the two graves with a curiosity Youko would be proud of. He had heard the name Inuyasha muttered by Kagome and a few villagers. When he traveled the country he had heard the name Inuyasha whispered in fear by Youkai. His ears picked up faint footsteps coming towards him. He could smell the human and knew that they wouldn't attack him. It wasn't like these villagers to be hostile; they all seemed to live in peace.

"I see your curiosity has led you here," Miroku whispered as he whispered a short prayer.

"I was wondering why these two weren't buried with the others," Kuronue admitted.

"One was the brother of my wife and the other is Inuyasha," Miroku said as if it explained Inuyasha.

"Indeed," Kuronue growled at the vagueness of the answer.

"You seem to intelligent for that simple answer," Miroku acknowledged.

"I know that this was Inuyasha…but I am curious as to who he was," Kuronue pointed out.

"All I can tell you is that he was a friend, brother, father figure, loved one that died in honor. The rest is a story that only Kagome can tell," Miroku answered.

"You seem far less aggressive then your wife," Kuronue mentioned.

"Sango has her reasons, and once you know the story you'll figure it out," Miroku answered as he turned around to leave.

Kuronue turned his head to watch the Houshi vanish into the distance. His bangs gently covered his indigo eyes when the wind caressed his form. Kuronue soon left the area and decided to go search out Kagome. He took to the air and scanned the village. He came across her talking to an elder Miko. He landed a few feet away in case the old woman scared easily. She turned her eye to the Youkai before she went talking to Kagome again.

"Are you sure you'll stay for the festival?" Kaede inquired.

"I'm sure…those emotions are in the past," Kagome calmly assured.

"I do not wish for ye to become overwhelmed," Kaede voiced in concern.

"I think it would do good to stay for this festival," Kagome said.

"Very well," Kaede sighed before she hobbled off.

"What festival?" Kuronue asked as soon as Kaede was gone. Kagome smiled at him and turned around.

"For the last five years they have celebrated the defeat of Naraku on the first harvest," Kagome answered.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes…it has become a tradition that they have faithfully kept track of," Kagome answered.

"What do they do?" Kuronue asked.

"The men and woman will hold a play and towards sunset there will be a bomb fire. At this fire they will each take a rice paper balls the size of the actual Tama and make a wish. They will then toss it into the fire so it can be sent to the heavens," Kagome explained.

"Why wouldn't that elder Miko want you present?" Kuronue asked.

"She doesn't want old memories to be refreshed," Kagome sighed.

"Memories?" Kuronue ventured.

"Yes, memories. The battle with Naraku was not pleasant," Kagome assured.

"You fought in the battle?" Kuronue asked in surprise.

"I was the Miko that traveled with Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"I don't mean to intrude," Kuronue said.

"Lets go to the river…there will be more privacy," Kagome said as she began to walk away. Kuronue followed her in anticipation. Here he was finally going to find the answers to his questions. When they arrived Kagome removed her sandals and let her feet dangle in the cool rushing water.

"You don't have to tell me," Kuronue offered as he bit his own tongue. Kagome smiled at him before her face took on a calm tone.

"The Shikon no Tama is not just a story of power, but a story of trust, love, and betrayal," she began. Kuronue leaned in closer to her as she told about how she came from the well and met Inuyasha. She told him of her first encounter with Shippo to her soul being sucked out of her body. She explained Naraku and Onigumo. She weaved the perfect fairytale in place as she described her ventures with Sesshoumaru and Kouga. She told of how Naraku had managed to separate his heart from his body and create another powerful incarnation.

Kagome then explained her meeting with the Houshi and Taijiya. She told of Midoriko's cave and the creation of the jewel. Finally coming to the battle of Naraku she paused and bit back her tears. She began to think that Kaede was right about the memories still being fresh. With a firmly nod of the head she continued her story.

* * *

_The sky was darkening in the middle of the afternoon. Inuyasha discreetly sniffed the air as they approached the village. Miroku tensed as Kirara transformed into her battled form. Growling she ran ahead. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat as they followed. It was then they could have ever imagined. A light mist of miasma covered the village leaving fields rotten and homes destroyed. Kagome covered her gasp of horror and held back her tears. The hell insects buzzed around the area as if searching for survivors._

_"Is everyone-"_

_"I can't tell," Inuyasha, answered Kagome's unspoken question._

_Cautiously they ventured deeper into the sure trap knowing that there was no other way to go. Sango held her Hiraikotsu ready to attack. Miroku whispered prayers to any Kami that would listen as they walked past a few corpses. Inuyasha began to growl as a dark laughter echoed across the village. Stopping in their tracks they watched as Naraku approached the group in full confidence. He wore his dark blue kimono with the armor similar to Sesshoumaru's._

_"I see your back early…oh well the surprise isn't totally ruined," Naraku said with a mocking glare._

_"How could you do this to a village that never wronged you?" Kagome demanded as the spark in her eyes grew. Naraku laughed at her before he stared back._

_"I was bored," Naraku answered. Kagome quickly noched a ya and let her Hamaya sail through the air. Naraku side stepped the arrow and felt the explosion it let off when it hit the tree._

_"Why try and hit me?" Naraku mocked._

_"I was bored," Kagome growled back as she noched another arrow._

_Inuyasha charged and released the wind scar as Naraku laughed and held a barrier. Inuyasha quickly broke the barrier to Naraku's shock. Sango launched her Hiraikotsu only to have it take out a few hell insects. Catching her weapon she heard footsteps approach her. Her brown eyes turned to Kohaku who merely stared through her. He soon charged her with own weapon readied for attack._

_Miroku charged at Naraku and managed to break off a few tentacles. Inuyasha whacked through the tentacles making sure they didn't reach Kagome. Kagome fired another Hamaya and took off Naraku's arm. Naraku growled and quickly grew the appendage back. Inuyasha frowned at this and Kagome saw the black aura of the Shikon no Tama. It was located where his heart should have been. Miroku paused in his attack when he heard a grunt of pain. Sango held her bleeding arm as she fell to her knees._

_Miroku rushed to her side as Kohaku aimed his Katana for her head. Jumping in-between the attack Miroku braced himself. Sango let her tears fall as she watched Miroku become impaled. Kohaku pulled the katana out as his eyes came to life. He began to cry as he fell down dead. The shard fell out of his back and into Naraku's hand. Sango held the monk in her lap as she let the tears hit his face._

_"No," Kagome whispered as she watched the couple._

_The wind began to pick up and Kagome ran out from behind Inuyasha as she took aim at the feather. Kagome watched as Kagura nodded her head and held up the baby. It was the incarnation that carried Naraku's heart, if that was destroyed then Naraku would be destroyed._

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he hugged her from behind. Her eyes widened in realization, she had left herself unguarded. She felt Inuyasha tense before he fell to his knees. Afraid to turn around she caught him as he fell. He grunted in pain as she laid him down. He had been attacked from behind, his back was broken enough to leave him alive for a few seconds._

_"Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed as she wiped the blood from his mouth._

_"Ka…Kagome, run away," Inuyasha whispered._

_"No, I'll fight to the end," Kagome whispered to him._

_"I've alwayschose you," he whispered as the life in his eyes faded._

_"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she noched a ya and pointed it at Naraku._

_"How touching, but your Hamaya did nothing to me," Naraku laughed at her._

_"It will this time," Kagome promised as she fired the Hamaya into the air. _

_"You missed you pathetic girl!" Naraku laughed._

_"No…I didn't," Kagome angrily whispered. _

_Naraku turned around and growled as the Hamaya pierced his baby. Yelling he fell to his knees. An explosion of purifying energy engulfed the baby. When the light cleared nothing was left. Naraku's body turned to nothing but a skeleton and blood. Kagome dropped her Hami-Yumi to the ground as she surveyed the damage in tears.

* * *

_

Kuronue was shocked; even then that word didn't cover it. He was left speechless. There was nothing he could say at this moment. He chose to remain silent and watched the solemn Miko from the corner of his eye. She let one tear fall free as she ducked her head away. He turned her face towards him and wiped her tear away with a firm look.

"It's okay to cry, you need to," Kuronue whispered.

"The battle wasn't supposed to turn out that way," Kagome whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Inuyasha should be alive. He didn't deserve death," Kagome argued with herself.

"He saved your life," Kuronue said.

"I should be the one in the grave…not him. It wasn't…no isn't right or fair," Kagome cried. Kuronue picked up the Miko and placed her in his lap as he began to rock her.

"He chose his decision not you, if you were meant to be in that grave then you'd be there," Kuronue explained as she began to quiet.

"He was wronged all his life and just deserved to live life," Kagome whispered.

"He did live life, you taught him life," Kuronue argued.

"I still can't help but blame myself," Kagome said.

"Why didn't you use the Tama to bring him back?" Kuronue asked.

"I would have…but it would have been corrupted by the selfishness of the wish," Kagome explained.

"All you can do now is live," Kuronue suggested.

"That's what I've been doing," Kagome said.

"No, you hide yourself in your Miko duties," Kuronue pointed out.

"I guess your right," Kagome mumbled.

"When was the last time you went out and had fun?" Kuronue challenged.

"It's not like I can date…I'm a Miko," Kagome argued.

"It didn't stop you with Inuyasha," Kuronue pointed out. Kagome blushed as she dropped her head in her hands. "The way you mention his name I could tell that you love him."

"Loved," Kagome whispered.

"What?" Kuronue asked.

"Loved, I can't love a memory," Kagome whispered.

"I want to stay for this festival and I would like it if you would accompany me," Kuronue stated. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"No fear of purification?" Kagome asked.

"Should there be?" Kuronue challenged.

"Is it a date?" Kagome asked.

"It could be a mating ceremony," Kuronue suggested.

"Hentai no Okinawa," Kagome laughed.

"I'm not a fruit bat," Kuronue huffed.

"What about a pervert?" Kagome asked as she pushed off his lap only to be pulled back.

"I'm not denying that," Kuronue said with a hint of pride and mischief. Kagome only shook her head and laughed.

* * *

Author's Note:  
The pairing is a Kagome and Kuronue...for now. I have something evil in mind planned for them

Thanks to all the reviewers you all keep me writing. I'll keep trying to update weekly.


	9. The Festival of Kibou

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

Kibou- Hope, Wish

* * *

  
The Festival of Kibou 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories _

**Stressed

* * *

**

Kagome gazed into her mirror longingly before she looked out her window to see villagers running in different directions. Turning her blue eyes to the mirror she stared at her outfit. She wore the traditional kimono that she had not adorned for years. Looking down at her table she nimbly picked up the Shikon no Tama. Fastening it around her neck she wondered if she was fated to end up trapped in it again. Granted she was still trapped, but she had a freedom.

Shippo asked for little because he feared the consequences of a wish. When he first asked for something big he had gotten just that. Shippo had mumbled that he wished he had some real training that would challenge him. The next thing that happened was the village was under attack and Shippo was dealing with a spider youkai. After it was destroyed Kagome had pulled Shippo aside and explained to him what had happened.

"Why am I dreading this day?" Kagome whispered to her reflection.

"Because your going with a youkai as perverted as Miroku," Shippo suggested as he walked into her room. Kagome smiled with him and nodded in agreement to the idea that Kuronue had been acting a little more open.

"He may be a pervert, but he only comments," Kagome defended with a blush.

"He a bat youkai, his kind doesn't thrive mere touch like Kitsune's do," Shippo explained.

"My baby's a natural pervert," Kagome teased as he frowned.

"**Anyways**, bat youkai are the type that do more mental bonding then physical," Shippo, explained.

"What have I done to warrant a lecture on the bat youkai libido?" Kagome mocked.

'I don't want you hurt again. I can still hear you cry in your sleep,' Shippo thought.

"I'm concerned," Shippo said.

"I'm a Miko, and a grown woman. I can take care of myself," Kagome assured with a smile.

"Still…" Shippo trailed.

"Shippo, I'm grateful for your concern…but I will be able to take care of him if he tries anything," Kagome sternly said.

She was beginning to feel irritated with his concern. She was overjoyed that he cared, but she was a woman that was a powerful Miko. She was also the woman that wielded the Shikon no Tama, granted she didn't need a master to wield it. She needed someone to release her, but if she used the power for personal gain or evil there would be dire consequences. Kagome involuntarily shuddered at the thoughts that dark thoughts that came.

"I didn't mean to imply that you're weak," Shippo quickly apologized, remembering all the insults he easily offered to Kagome.

"I know Shippo, it's just best if we let these 'worries' lie until something happens," Kagome offered with a comforting smile.

"Fine, I got to go get ready," Shippo, sighed before he left the room.

Kagome smiled at her reflection before she brought her hand up to the metal headband. This was only sign that she was bound to the Shikon no Tama. Upon its center were the same Sakura blossom petals Midoriko had upon her forehead. She had only seen Midoriko in dreams and knew that the same Sakura blossom petals were upon her skin underneath the metal headband. Drifting from her thoughts she heard footsteps softly coming down the hall.

Kagome rolled her eyes with a smile when she sensed the youki. Deciding to be a bit of a pest she threw up a weak barrier in her door. Hearing a curse and a satisfying zap she turned her blue gaze to the bat youkai. His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyances as he looked at her. Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at him as he set a glare at her. Dropping her barrier she allowed him to pass. He walked over to her and gave her a scolding look as she smirked.

"Your guard was down if you didn't sense the ki," Kagome stated, knowing that he was becoming comfortable in the village and in her presence.

"I didn't exactly expect a barrier," Kuronue snapped.

"You're becoming **lazy**," Kagome sang.

"Barriers were never my forte," Kuronue pointed out.

"What is your forte?" Kagome questioned. He stepped closer to and placed his index finger under her chin as he gently brought her gaze to his.

"That is for me to know…and for you to find out," Kuronue softly said. Kagome lightly blushed before they both caught a snort.

"Famous last words…" Shippo muttered as he walked past the room. Kagome quickly jumped up and away from him as she began to turn red from embarrassment.

"I think we should get going," Kagome muttered as she pulled him by the elbow to the door. He stopped and she lost her balance, but quickly regained it. He the offered her his arm. Knowing he wouldn't budge she hooked her arm with his.

Once they reached the outside world he could see men and woman rushing towards the stage that had been set up. Kagome smiled at the thought of how they wanted to remember such an event. She stopped walking when they both saw Sango and Miroku approaching with Kichi in arms. Kichi jumped from Miroku's hold and attached herself to Kagome's right leg. Kagome shook the girl loose and then gave her a proper hug. Kichi then gasped and darted off towards the stage.

"Why is she in a rush?" Kagome asked as she watched the girl vanish behind the stage.

"She has to give the fake arrows to the woman playing you," Miroku said with a smirk.

"Youkai," Sango said as she looked at Kuronue. Miroku sighed and Kagome covered her frown with her hand.

"Taijiya," Kuronue responded. He would treat her as she treated him, it seemed childish, but to a youkai it was a matter of pride. If someone referred to you by a title then you did too.

"Lets be on our way," Miroku suggested as he nodded a greeting to Kuronue who returned the action.

Kaede was already sitting in font on a log that. Shippo had sat next to her while waiting for Kagome. Kagome then sat next to him with Kuronue on her right hand side. Kirara had jumped in between Miroku and Kuronue so Sango wouldn't object as she sat on Miroku's right hand side. Kagome knew that most of the villagers were still weary of Kuronue's presence. Kaede had been at ease around the youkai and the villagers trusted her and Kagome's decision. That didn't mean they had to talk to him.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed as she heard the whispers behind her from the villagers. The whispers only seemed to depress her; they had never acted like this before. But she reminded herself that those times were in the past and things would not be the same. Kagome was certain that Kuronue could hear each word, but he didn't act like he did. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. The whispers started back up again.

"That youkai's evil."

"That isn't very proper of a Miko."

"He should have been killed."

"What if he's after the jewel?"

"Maybe she's falling…again."

Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter as they continued. Shippo had begun to growl when he smelt Kagome's sorrow. The villagers then kept quiet after the warning growl from Shippo. Kaede slowly leaned towards Kagome and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ignore them, remember that there is only peace and serenity within you," Kaede whispered.

"Yes Kaede-sensei," Kagome replied, adding the sensei to show she is a proper Miko. Kuronue reached down and squeezed her hand in comfort.

'So he did hear them,' Kagome sadly thought.

The curtain on the stage pulled apart to separate sides. Kagome's eyes widened in recognition as she saw a boy pinned to a tree. He wore a wig of silver hair and had white dog-ears upon his head. Her eyes took note of the red outfit he wore and the arrow above his heart. A man's voice was heard from the side of the stage. That's when Kagome noticed the Miko holding the bow with arrow. It was implied that she had already fired.

"Fifty-six years ago there was one a hanyou known as Inuyasha. He was an Inu hanyou that came to Edo seeking the Shikon no Tama. This is the tragic tale of the Hanyou and the Mikos that were involved. The Miko Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, she had been prepared all her life to guard the Tama. She had slain many youkai who sought out the Tama. Then one morning the hanyou Inuyasha came after the Tama. She had pinned him to the tree by his clothing.

After many attempts to steal the Tama the Miko intrigued the hanyou. He had begun to follow her. Soon they became friends, still mistrusting each other. Out of loneliness a bond of friendship was formed. Whenever the Miko was summoned to villages he would follow and protect her. They soon fell in love and he agreed to use the Tama to turn human for her. On the day she arrived at the agreed meeting place he had attacked her and had taken the jewel.

The hanyou was on his way to meet the Miko when an arrow was fired at him. He met the eyes of the Miko and both were betrayed on a fateful day. He raced to the temple and stole the jewel. As he was about to run off deeper into the forest the Miko had released a Hamaya that sealed him to the Goshinboku. The Miko was fatally wounded on her right shoulder blade. Giving the Shikon no Tama to her sister she ordered her to burn the Tama with her body," The man finished.

Kagome's eyes slightly watered as he told the tale. The curtains closed and soon enough there was a well on the stage and the boy was still pined to the tree. The only difference was there was a girl looking out of the well. Kagome noted that the girl playing Kikyo was off in the shadows, but still on stage.

'Where we first met,' Kagome thought.

A woman's voice began to speak, bringing Kagome from her musings.

"Fifty years later a girl from the future fell down the well. Mukadejourou pulled her down the well. By sure luck the girl unlocked her dormant Miko ki and injured the youkai. Upon climbing up from the well she noticed that she was no longer in her time. The first thing that came into her sight was the boy pined to the tree. The villagers of Edo, thinking that she was a Kitsune or a witch, captured her. The same youkai came back to retrieve her and she took off running back into the forest.

As she ran she cried out for help. The boy on the Goshinboku awakened. The girl known as Kagome released Inuyasha. The youkai then tore open her side and the Shikon no Tama appeared. Inuyasha quickly killed the youkai and then turned on the girl thinking she was the one that betrayed him. Kaede, the village Miko placed a spell on a necklace that went around the boy's neck. Kagome then yelled out a single word that bound his soul to her. He was subdued and immediately crashed to the ground.

The boy soon learned that Kikyo had died and Kagome was her reincarnation. Kagome soon shattered the Shikon no Tama with a single arrow in an attempt to retrieve the Tama from a Shibu Karasu. Kagome and Inuyasha began a quest to collect the Tama. As this quest went on Kagome and Inuyasha had faced many challenges. She had pulled the Tetsusaiga from its seal and befriended the Kitsune Shippo. (A little boy with a fake tail comes on stage)

Soon a witch that wished to resurrect Kikyo in order to search for shards kidnapped her. Her soul released from her body and Kikyo was brought back from the realm of the dead. The Miko was fueled with nothing but hate and betrayal from her last moments of life. She purified the witch and then attacked Inuyasha in a rage. Kagome then called back her soul in order to save Inuyasha from Kikyo's attack. Kikyo soon retreated and began to live off the souls of the dead.

After that event they met the Houshi, Miroku who was cursed by Naraku. The then met the last Taijiya, Sango. Her village had been killed by youkai that Naraku commanded and he used her brother Kohaku to kill her father and friends. He attempted to kill her, but the villagers shot them both down thinking they had gone crazy. This is how they all met and gathered shards for four years. They soon came to the final battle with Naraku. The same Naraku that tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into betrayal, the same one that cursed the Houshi, and destroyed the Taijiya's life."

Kagome had stiffened when they brought Kikyo back. Still the undead Miko haunted her. Kagome sighed as the curtain closed. Kagome drifted back to her thoughts of Kikyo. Her soul was still out there wandering, never finding a place to belong. If she concentrated hard enough she could feel Kikyo's emotions and find where she was. Kagome knew that she had to put the Miko to rest; Kaede had even commented that Kikyo doesn't belong in this realm anymore. The truth of those words rang true, but Kagome could not bring herself to kill the tragic Miko.

The curtain opened again and they had the four companion actors and actresses on stage. Kagome watched as they began to reenact the fight. She watched as the one portraying Miroku was injured first.

* * *

_Miroku rushed to her side as Kohaku aimed his Katana for her head. Jumping in-between the attack Miroku braced himself. Sango let her tears fall as she watched Miroku become impaled. Kohaku pulled the katana out as his eyes came to life. He began to cry as he fell down dead. The shard fell out of his back and into Naraku's hand. Sango held the monk in her lap as she let the tears hit his face.

* * *

_

"No," Kagome whispered as she watched her memories take form upon the stage. Shippo tensed as he looked at Kagome. Kuronue seemed concerned as he began to rub her hand. Her eyes were glazed over. The person performing as Inuyasha protected the Kagome that was on stage. He soon was fatally injured.

* * *

"_Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he hugged her from behind. Her eyes widened in realization, she had left herself unguarded. She felt Inuyasha tense before he fell to his knees. Afraid to turn around she caught him as he fell. He grunted in pain as she laid him down. He had been attacked from behind, his back was broken enough to leave him alive for a few seconds.

* * *

_

"Inuyasha," Kagome sadly whispered as the tears began to flow. Kuronue held her tight to his side as she sobbed. Sango noticed this and turned to watch as Kagome snuggle into his side and weep. Miroku whispered something to Sango. She looked at him in disbelief before she turned away and watched the play.

The play soon ended and everyone left save for the youkai and Miko. Kagome had stopped crying, but she kept her face buried in Kuronue's side. He side as he rubbed her back in comforting circles. She sighed as she calmed down and let her eyes return to normal.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered to Kuronue.

"No problem," Kuronue whispered back.

"I think we should go and watch the wishing," Kagome replied as she stood. He could easily see that she was still shaky.

'Strong yet fragile,' Kuronue thought as he followed her.

They came to the center of the village and noticed that there was a small pit in the ground. She watched as everyone tossed in a Tama rice paper ball into the pit. Kagome retrieved a Tama and handed it to Kuronue. He stared at her in confusion before he gently took it. He let his fingers brush against hers, mindful of his claws. She smiled at him and he waited until the fire was lit. He then tossed the Tama into the fire as he took Kagome's hand in his.

'I wish I knew what these feeling were,' Kuronue thought as he watched the Tama burn.

* * *

I do have something evil in mind, but it won't take effect till the last chapters...and maybe...you'll all have to wait and see 


	10. Journey to Hitan Village

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

Kibou- Hope, Wish

Hitan- sorrow

Journey to Hitan Village 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Memories   
Stressed 

Looking up to the sky the sun brightly shone down upon the village of Kaede. Light fluffy clouds floated carelessly in the sky occasionally blocking the sun. Villagers finished their harvest and were tending to any other fields they had. A small boy led a horse to the stables as his sister carried a basket of vegetables. The mother prepared breakfast and the father worked on hut repairs. This was the daily life of the villagers unless they were under attack. The man stopped repairing his hut and took time to bow to the passing Miko. She smiled and continued her way to the end of the village.

Walking alone she finally made it to her destination, the Goshinboku tree. The tree still held the scar from when the sealing took place. Kagome climbed upon its roots and placed her hand over the scar. Smiling at the tree she could feel its ki calling out to her. Closing her eyes she let her ki call out to the tree. As the two life forces mingled together, she felt ageless. She watched what the tree lived through. That's when Kagome saw the building of the well. It was far older then the village.

Opening her eyes she faintly sensed a youki near the area. As quickly as she sensed it, it vanished. It felt like was trying to remain hidden. Narrowing her eyes in distrust she turned to look in the direction she sensed the ki. Nothing was out a place, the area held no remaining ki. Shrugging her shoulders she stepped down from the Goshinboku. Walking over to the well she ran her fingers along the wooden structure. Looking over the edge of the saw that nothing was physically different. But the well was dead; it was no longer the portal between her world and this time.

"Kirara is ready," a voice stated as he watched her turn.

"Kuronue," Kagome whispered as she turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" Kuronue asked in obvious concern.

"Just thinking," Kagome assured as she walked towards him.

"About…" he ventured.

"Stuff," Kagome vaguely replied. "Where you hiding in the forest a while ago?"

"No, I just came from the village," Kuronue answered.

"Must have been a youkai chipmunk or something," Kagome mumbled as she walked ahead of him.

"Chipmunk?" He asked in confusion.

"I think my age is finally getting to me," Kagome nervously joked as she scratched the back of her head.

"You're not that old," Kuronue replied.

"That may be so, but I thought I sensed something," Kagome explained as they walked towards the village.

"Hm," he voiced.

"Hm…what's 'hm' for?" Kagome questioned with an eyebrow inclined.

"Nothing, it was probably nothing," Kuronue assured her as he began to think about it.

When they arrived at the village Sango was already talking to Kirara. Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed at the Nekomata's misfortune. He brightly smiled when he saw Kagome come into view with Kuronue at her side. Kagome smiled back at him and Kichi ran over to her to hug her. Kagome picked Kichi up and continued her pace. Kichi began to giggle as Kagome held her. Kagome looked at the girl in confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked with smile. Kichi leaned over into so she was close to Kagome's ear. Her eyes traveled to Kuronue's form and she saw him looking at her. She giggled again before she made sure it was safe to tell.

"Mommy says the batman is a pervert. She also said he would probably end up being like daddy," Kichi spilled.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she glanced over at Sango. Kichi glanced up at the bat again and saw he was looking ahead with a smirk.

"What position did daddy end up in?" Kuronue inquired with a smirk. Kagome's face turned red before.

"Daddy ended up on the ground with a bump on his head and red handprint," Kagome growled.

"The good days," Miroku sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Okay, Kirara is ready," Sango interrupted.

"Where are you going?" Kichi asked.

"I'm going to Hitan village," Kagome answered the small child.

"Will you be back soon?" Kichi asked.

"I'll try to be," Kagome promised as she jumped on Kirara's back.

"Remember to be safe," Sango warned as she hugged Kagome.

"I always am," Kagome said with a grin.

"Good luck," Miroku said as he hugged her too.

"Very good Miroku, your hands behave," Kagome joked.

"Not on Sango," Miroku whispered. Kagome laughed and Kuronue grinned as Sango's face turned red. She slapped him on the back of the head for good measure.

Kagome smiled as she took to the air on Kirara. Kuronue jumped into the air and made sure to fly beside her. Kagome glanced over and smiled at him as they flew to the South. It was mid morning when they both left the village and the sky was darkening. Kirara, sensing Kagome's worry about traveling at night took to the land. Kuronue merely circled above them before he gently landed on the ground. Kagome got off Kirara and rubbed her behind the ear before she went back to her smaller form.

"I think we should rest for the night," Kagome voiced as held Kirara in her arms. Kuronue nodded before he walked into the forest.

Kagome watched his back or wings as he disappeared into the forest. Kagome sighed as set Kirara on the ground as she picked up some sticks and small logs. Getting to work she started a small fire that would be enough to keep warm and cook. Kirara mewed once and rubbed against Kagome's leg. Kagome sighed as she rubbed the little Nekomata.

"Do you think he's safe?" Kagome whispered to Kirara. Kirara tilted her head to the side before she happily mewed again.

"I've known him for little more then a week and yet…I feel comfortable," Kagome explained to the Nekomata.

'I wonder what Inuyasha would say about this?' Kagome thought.

_Stupid, overly trusting wench_

'That's what I thought,' Kagome sighed as she heard the words repeated in her head.

"I've got rabbit," Kuronue said as he walked into camp with a freshly skinned rabbit. Kagome smiled at him and he walked over to her. She held a pan out and let Kuronue pick the meat off and placed it into the pan. Kagome leaned her head onto her hands and watched as he peeled the meat. She couldn't help but think what he could do with those claws. She wondered if he could wield a poisonous whip like Sesshoumaru or use blades of blood.

"Careful not to think to hard," she heard him joke. Kagome frowned at him before she took in the weapon at his hip. It was a scythe that appeared to be attached to a long silver wire. It was similar to Kohaku's Kusarikama, except there was the thin wire and not the chain. He had long set the pan over the fire and noticed that she was in deep thought. She hadn't even noticed that he was watching her.

"Kagome," he said as he waived a hand in front of her. She blinked three times before she began to blush.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about you," Kagome honestly said. He blinked a few times before his cheeks turned a slight pink. Shaking his head he grinned at her.

"Really…" he drawled out.

"I know that each youkai has a specialty…and I was wonder what yours is," Kagome admitted.

"Oh," Kuronue replied as he shook any thoughts out his head.

"Sesshoumaru can use many poison attacks, and Shippo is very good at illusions," Kagome explained.

"So you wondered about me?" He questioned. Kirara at this point started listening, wondering herself what he was capable of.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Kagome explained.

"I a bat youkai so naturally all my abilities focus on the mind," he explained.

"So can you talk mind to mind?" Kagome excitedly asked.

"Maybe one day, but I'm not strong enough to do that. I can hypnotize people and youkai, distort memories, blank minds, and sometimes control others," he explained.

"Cool," Kagome said to his surprise.

"I'm also skilled with the scythe," he added.

"Interesting, nothing about you seems dull," Kagome voiced.

"I know," Kuronue agreed.

"It seems your other ability is your ego," Kagome dryly said.

He just laughed and Kirara snorted as she watched the meat cook. When the meat finished they equally split it among themselves. Kagome gave Kirara her portion and they ate in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a warm silence that they knew they were safe in. Kuronue looked up from his meal and smiled at her as she grinned. They then turned in for night preparing for the village.


	11. Hitan Village

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

Kibou- Hope, Wish

Hitan- sorrow

Gama- a toad demon that feeds off energy

Onmyoji- court diviners that studied the five elements and could control shikigami

Shikigami- spirits summoned to serve or protect

* * *

  
Hitan Village

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

They say that you can judge people and how they really are by looking at their environment. Sometimes the environment they live in can easily lie like the heart. Slowing their pace the fog was thick enough to the point that you could cut it with a knife. They were both thankful that it was only on the ground. That's when they first saw Hitan village. Kagome had expected it to be in better condition. Sango had warned her that it was going to be bad, but she didn't say how grave their problem was.

"Can you feel it?" Kagome asked Kuronue as they walked into the village.

"Silence is in the air and death is dancing on the wind," he solemnly replied. In all his years of thieving he had never come across a human village as bad as this.

"Let's head to the temple," Kagome suggested as she walked towards the Torii, knowing something was off.

Kuronue suddenly stopped when he bumped into her. He looked down to ask her what was wrong, but stopped. He looked at where her eyes lingered and he saw them. He had only heard of them in stories from the youkai who talked about the undead Miko. He had only heard that she had helped the people and purifies youkai, only to commit an act worse then a youkai. She would still the souls of the dead to keep her body moving.

"Shinidama-Chuu," Kagome whispered as she walked to the temple with a faster pace.

Kuronue took off after her as neared the temple. Kirara was at Kagome's side and could easily tell that Kagome was disturbed. Taking a deep breath she exhaled and entered the temple. Kuronue followed behind her, eager to see if she new the undead Miko. Kagome's eyes watered over when she saw most of the villagers lay out on the floor near the brink of death. Kagome kneeled next to closet villager and sighed in relief.

"He still has his soul…but his ki is slowly being drained," Kagome said in worry.

"Did you think I was that heartless? That I would take their souls while they still had a chance to live?" A cold and calm voice asked from across the room.

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered in slight distrust.

"I see you have taken the company of youkai again," Kikyo stated as she glared at Kuronue.

"You have the company of youkai too," Kagome pointed out.

"I have no choice, I have to rely on these disgusting creatures," Kikyo said as she watched the Shinidama-Chuu circle ahead in the room.

"There is **always** a choice," Kagome stated.

"I sense that you've come to help," Kikyo interrupted. Kuronue wanted nothing more then to step outside the room, the tension was that dangerous.

"That I have," Kagome answered.

"It is a useless battle, they are lost," Kikyo calmly said as she laid a cool rag across a child's forehead.

"We are to serve and protect life. We're both guardians. You can't give up if there is hope," Kagome argued as she tried to remain calm.

"There is no hope, I can't find what is doing this to them," Kikyo angrily said.

"We're are the rest of the villagers?" Kagome answered.

"Dead," Kikyo simply answered.

"I will find this source," Kagome seriously said as she turned to leave.

"It may drain you too," Kikyo warned.

"I am Miko, I worry for the welfare of others," Kagome replied as she left through the door.

Kikyo sighed as she applied another wet towel to another child's face. She then gently smiled as she looked back to the door. She let out a tired breathe as continued her work. Kagome was becoming stronger with her power. She even acted more secure, the girl was no longer a girl but a woman of power. It wouldn't be long now; all she had to do is wait and patient. Then she would finally be free from this life.

* * *

Kagome remained silent as she walked to the woods with an expression of determination. Placing her hand on the nearest tree she closed her eyes. Letting her ki mingle with the forest she had found a disturbance in the forest. Kuronue watched her with interest; he had never seen her mingle with another ki before. It was an interesting idea that could be beneficial.

"I found where it's at. It's either a Gama or a Kitsune," Kagome explained as she walked into the forest.

"Kitsune?" Kuronue asked.

"Yes, some breeds feed of human ki," Kagome explained.

"I've heard Youko talk of sexual ki, but never on this level," Kuronue stated.

"Whatever the reason, it's going to die," Kagome said as she walked faster. "Kirara!"

Kirara quickly transformed and they took to the sky. Kuronue had never seen her this determined before, finding a clearing he took to the sky. Speeding up he caught up to her to see that she was aiming a Hamaya. Releasing it, an area of tress and land had been destroyed. Landing on the ground with them Kuronue winced as he felt the ki sting his skin.

"Come out!" Kagome yelled as she noched another ya.

"Well, well, well. A Miko with a high ki level…tasty," a silky voice purred from the shadows.

"Well, well, another pitiful youkai," Kagome mocked.

"Such strong youkai traveling with a Miko?" The silky voice questioned.

"They're none of your concern," Kagome calmly said as she aimed a ya towards the voice.

"Mikos are to preserve life…yet you're quick to take mine?" The voice taunted.

"You are a death that will save others," Kagome argued.

"Very well," the voice purred as it stepped from the shadows.

"A silver," Kuronue mumbled.

Kagome held her Hami-Yumi high, as she never let her guard down. It was a mal silver Kitsune. His eyes were a dark gold that shined with hatred. His hair was pale silver that only reached his shoulders. His ears were atop his head and his tail lightly brushed the ground. He wore a common gold Hakama and Haori. Kagome couldn't sense anything special from him, but she knew never to underestimate your opponents.

"What is your reason for stilling so much energy?" Kagome asked through suspicious eyes.

"That is none of your concern," the Kitsune warned.

"Very well," Kagome coldly said as she released a regular ya. She pinned the youkai to a nearby tree. He grunted in pain as he reached up to the ya. He tried to touch it, but was instantly burned.

"Bitch," he growled.

"Would you like to tell me your reason now?" Kagome questioned. Kuronue watched as she noched another arrow.

"Go to hell," he spat.

"Wrong answer," Kagome growled as she released another ya and pinned his other shoulder to the tree. He cried out in pain.

"Kagome…" Kuronue whispered in shock. Kuronue stepped forward to touch her, but Kirara stepped in-between them and shook her head.

"This ya will be a Hamaya if you don't answer correct," Kagome warned.

"What was the question?" He mocked. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she released a Hamaya that landed on the right side of his head. Kagome smirked when he looked over with wide eyes to the arrow.

"I won't miss next time," Kagome warned as Kuronue watched her.

"This other youkai wanted to see how strong you are," he cried out in fear.

"Who is it and why involve you?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know his name!" He yelled out.

"What youkai was he?" Kagome asked.

"He was a…"

Kagome jumped back when a vine wrapped around the youkai's mouth. His eyes widened in fear before his neck was snapped. Kagome noched a ya and quickly turned around to face Kuronue, his eyes widened in shock before Kirara pulled him to the ground. Kagome fired the Hamaya and watched as a figure disappeared. Sighing in aggravation the youki was gone. Putting her Hami-Yumi on her shoulder she held her hand out to Kuronue. He took her hand and pulled himself up to face her. She smiled before she turned to the dead male. With a sigh she placed and ofuda on the body and began to pray for his soul. His body turned to dust and Kagome took her ya from the tree.

"Why did you do that?" Kuronue asked.

"It had to be down to protect the village," Kagome whispered as she began to walk away.

"You didn't have to torture him," Kuronue said.

"Are you saying that because you're youkai or because you felt pity for him?" Kagome questioned as they walked away.

"It didn't seem right," Kuronue whispered knowing she heard.

"Don't presume you can tell me my morals. I have heard of your friend and you and how you both steal from the poorest of villages," Kagome sternly said.

"But you're a Miko, it's different," he argued.

"The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Kagome said.

"Still…"

"He was not in much pain, I would not torture another soul. If he would have released the ki, I wouldn't have killed him," Kagome assured. "But it was another's hands that killed him, not I."

"What do you think killed him?" Kuronue asked having his own suspicions.

"It was an elemental youkai, or an Onmyoji," Kagome stated.

"What gave you that idea?" Kuronue asked.

"The fact that a vine is from the earth and it managed to snap that Kitsune's neck," Kagome dryly explained

'Could it be?' Kuronue thought.

* * *

Kikyo had released her Shinidama-Chuu from her power. The villagers had slowly begun to return to normal. Looking out the door again she saw that Kagome was coming from the forest. With a ghost of a smile she walked out of the temple and met Kagome halfway. They equally studied each other in silence as if having a silent debate. Kikyo noticed that Kagome's eyes had dulled a bit.

"You were successful?" Kikyo questioned.

"No," Kagome whispered.

"The villagers are well," Kikyo stated, wondering what happened.

"The Kitsune doing this damage had been forced," Kagome explained.

"Doing another's crime yourself is just as bad as wanting to do the crime," Kikyo calmly stated.

"Yes, but he was killed and I didn't see who did it," Kagome angrily said.

"You did what had to be done," Kikyo tried to convince.

"I feel like I could have saved him," Kagome whispered. Kikyo frowned before she raised her hand and slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome's face snapped left. She slowly raised her hand to her stinging right cheek. Her eyes misted as she stared at the other Miko in confusion.

"Remember that we are the same soul…we do not regret our actions. Most importantly…you can't save those that are forever damned," Kikyo sternly said.

"I can try," Kagome softly said.

"There is no try in this world. You do or you do not," Kikyo firmly stated. "Your **trying** caused a death."

"Then I will do. I refuse to allow innocents to die," Kagome firmly growled.

"He was not worth saving. You could see the stains on his soul just as well as I can," Kikyo calmly said.

"Where are your Shinidama-Chuu?" Kagome asked as she looked to the sky.

"I have released them," Kikyo whispered.

"But you'll…die," Kagome whispered. Kikyo sadly smiled before she softly chuckled in irony.

"I am already dead," Kikyo said.

"Then are you ready?" Kagome asked as her eyes began to water.

"Yes, but allow me one more moment," Kikyo sadly said. Kagome nodded and she watched as Kikyo walked over to Kuronue. He tensed as she stopped five feet from him.

"What?" He slightly growled out.

"She will need your help, she has another destiny calling. I want you to protect her," Kikyo ordered.

"You don't need to say what I am already choosing to do," Kuronue stated. Kikyo nodded and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome held her palms out and Kikyo grabbed her hands. Kikyo had finally given her first true smile. Kagome could now see that they truly looked alike for that brief. White orbs released to the sky as she winced in pain. A serene look passed her face as her body turned to dust and went back to the earth. A white orb hovered above Kagome's palms as she smiled.

"Come home," Kagome whispered.

The orb then went into her body to rejoin its other half. Kagome fell to her knees as she broke into a sweat. Her vision began to blur as her head pounded in pain. Something had gone wrong. Kikyo's awareness had gone dormant, but her memories and personality still held strong. Before Kagome could fall face first to the ground, two strong arms held her. The last thing she saw were two indigo eyes, then darkness consumed her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Please remember to review!


	12. Changes

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

Onmyoji- court diviners that studied the five elements and could control shikigami

Shikigami- spirits summoned to serve or protect

Hitodama- spirit flame

Amenonuhoko- spear used to divide the islands of Japan

* * *

Changes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Dancing on the threads of consciousness wasn't something uncommon to this girl. Not able to open her eyes she just laid limp and bathed in the warmth. She could tell she wasn't on Kirara's back. She was currently being held within a pair of arms. The wind blew against her face making her nose twitch at the chill. Trying to voice some words a small groan came from within her. She felt the rushing wind stop, and jerked as they landed on the ground. She finally slipped into the darkness that threatened to consume her. 

Kuronue quickly ran towards Miroku and Sango's hut. He gently let his mind brush against the Miko's to only feel she was unaware. Caring not to knock he stepped inside only to meet emerald eyes. Ignoring the glare he walked into one of the rooms and laid Kagome's form on a spare futon. Brushing a stray lock behind her ear he turned to meet an accusing glare from the Taijiya. He then looked to see that the Houshi held his hand on her shoulder with a look of confusion, not accusation.

"What did you do to her?" Sango growled as she looked upon the fallen figure of her sister.

"I would never harm her," Kuronue stated as he glared at the human.

"What do you call her broken form over there?" Sango shouted as her eyes began to mist.

"She rejoined her other half of her soul," Kuronue explained as he sat next to her.

"Kikyo would never give up her part," Sango growled as she took a menacing step forward. Miroku pulled her back and shook his head.

"If Kuronue harmed her, he wouldn't have brought her back here," Miroku calmly reasoned as he walked towards Kagome's body.

"It could be a trap," Shippo muttered. Kuronue growled at the kit. Shippo growled back only to be silenced with a glare from Miroku.

Miroku then looked at Kagome's body checking for injury before he held his hands an inch above her. Closing his violet eyes he let his ki lightly brush against hers. Forehead creasing in concentration he pushed a little bit more. Opening his eyes he looked up at Kuronue and smiled. He stood up and brushed his robes off before he turned to face Sango.

"Her soul is whole," Miroku explained.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Sango questioned as she wiped her eyes.

"Was the soul tainted?" Shippo questioned.

"A soul is the purest part of a human, it can't become tainted. It is the heart and the mind that become tainted; the soul is naturally pure. Very rarely is the soul tainted," Miroku explained.

"Then what happened," Sango demanded in worry.

"You see the Sakura petals on her forehead?" Miroku asked.

"Ya, they're kind of obvious," Shippo replied.

"A Miko's soul is constantly reincarnated until it reaches the state of being close with the gods. When the soul reaches this point they receive that symbol. They then remember all their past lives and feel the emotions and personalities of the past," Miroku explained.

"Did it overload her?" Shippo questioned with interest.

"Yes, Kagome came out of the Tama with the mark upon her headband because she joined with souls of the Tama and freed them," Miroku began.

"So Kikyo's half did what?" Sango asked.

"Kikyo's half was awakened when separated, so she traveled and grew more then before. Her experiences and emotions increased her Miko ki. So when the soul became complete it finished its final reincarnation and the mark I'm guessing is on her skin now," Miroku wisely explained.

"Will she live," Kuronue asked.

"If she is strong enough she will. The personalities, emotions, and power could cause her to implode," Miroku whispered.

"She is strong enough," Sango confidently said before she left the room.

"That she is," Miroku agreed before he left and took Shippo.

Kuronue sat on the futon and placed her head on his lap. He raised his fingers and gently traced the Sakura blossom on her forehead. Sighing in frustration he put his index fingers to her forehead. He was a Koumori, an older one that should be to communicate with others by mind. He let his youki brush against hers and recognized that she was dreaming. He could also feel another youki with her. Wishing he could contact her he ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

Standing up she leaned against the rock that sat beside her. Letting her blue eyes scan her area she noticed that nothing moved. Taking a deep breath she found nothing entered her lungs. It was dusk and she couldn't feel the cool breeze or the warmth of the sun. Leaning against the rock she looked to the distant and her eyes widened. Reaching her hand out she touched the sphere that glowed with a bluish flame. 

"Hitodama," Kagome whispered in surprise.

"Eerily beautiful aren't they," a voice said from behind her. Gasping in shock she turned around to face the voice. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she fell to her knees. Her vision blurred the person standing ahead of her.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome whispered. His amber gaze met her blue eyes as he walked closer to her. Kagome took notice that he seemed to float more then walk with each step. He kneeled next to her and pulled her to his chest.

"Kagome, it's me," He assured as he held her against him.

"Am I dead? Did you come here to escort me?" Kagome whispered.

"Stupid, you're not dead. You're to stubborn to die," Inuyasha lightly joked.

"Where are we then?" Kagome asked as she pulled away and sat down. He sighed and sat in front of her, keeping her delicate hand in his.

"I've got only a few minutes to explain this to you, but we're in your mind," Inuyasha answered.

"Why?" Kagome questioned.

"You house the souls of the Tama, the darkened souls are pushing you for their freedom," Inuyasha seriously said.

"Is that why I did what I did to that silver?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, the darkened souls were pushing you, they can never be free unless you allow them to. Even then they would only power your dark desires, but they wouldn't take control of you," Inuyasha explained.

"This isn't good," Kagome mumbled.

"There is a way to separate those souls from you," Inuyasha began.

"How?" She eagerly asked.

"You must use Amenonuhoko to separate them. The spear has the power to separate and create," Inuyasha finished.

"Where is it?" Kagome asked, feeling that he really didn't know.

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha sheepishly said.

"Thank you though," Kagome said as she felt herself waking.

"Anything for you," he whispered as he leaned in closer to her face.

Kagome watched as his lips slowly inch toward hers. Licking her lips in nervousness she sighed as she placed her hands on his chest. She then pushed him away before they could connect. He gave her a knowing look as he just hugged her instead.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered.

"It's alright," Inuyasha whispered into her hair.

"I feel so confused…like I'm betraying you," Kagome whispered as she let a tear escape.

"Don't…I'm glad that you found someone," he whispered.

"I haven't…"

"Don't deny it. I see him in your eyes. You deserve to live…to feel…to be loved," Inuyasha assured with a true smile.

"I'll never forget you," Kagome assured.

"Good, but you don't have to only live with memories," Inuyasha explained.

"I'm waking," Kagome whispered.

"He's waiting…and your dad says hi," Inuyasha quickly said as she began to fade.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"There is no time for spirits…we're every where," Inuyasha said as she vanished.

* * *

Kuronue watched as the movement beneathe her eyelids increased. He felt the other youki leave her body. Holding his breathe he watched as her eyelids slowly drew back. Expecting to meet her blue gaze he met gray eyes. He still smiled, happy to see she was awake. It had been a day. Lightly coughing to clear her thoart he softy pushed her to a sitting position and passed her a glass of water. Taking an eager drink she shifted so she faced him. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone as he studied her eyes. 

"What's wrong?" She softly asked.

"Your eyes are gray with hints of blue," he answered.

"Kikyo," Kagome whispered. The woman would haunt her in her own body. Kagome flinched when she remebered the memories of her life, the emotions that she felt.

"Your still you," Kuronue assured with a relieved smile.

"I feel different, I see the world through her eyes…my eyes," Kagome whispered.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"I see evil and good," Kagome said referring to Kuronue.

Kikyo's personality told her to dispise him for being youkai and her personality told her it didn't matter. Ignoring the other personality aspects she embraced the youkai with open arms. He tensed for a moment before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome inhaled his scent and felt relieved to smell, he smelled of a cool night's breeze. He in turn silently inhaled her scent. He wasn't surpised to find that she smelt of sakura blossoms. Kagome pulled away with a smile.

"I have to leave," Kagome stated causing him to go stiff in worry, shock, and disbelief.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you wonderful reviewers! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update in a week.


	13. Under the Stars

Author's Note: The chapter's written fully in _italics._ Thisis afiller chapters  
**Important:** Sorry I haven't updated, but my internet's been done and I've been in the hospital. I'll be updating weekly or I'll try too

* * *

Under the Stars

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

_It was dark out and the temperature was slowly creeping lower. Kagome wrapped her blanket around her figure as she sat under the Goshinboku. Her gray eyes stared up at the stars in wonder. She still held her fairytale belief that each star held a dream or endless story. Her learning experience from Kikyo's past taught her that such nonsense would lead to disappointment. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Her gray eyes stared longingly at the stars. Stretching out her senses she felt Kuronue coming. Part of her felt ready to attack and another part felt an emotion that only brought pain._

_"You shouldn't be out here alone," Kuronue said as he sat next to her. She tilted her head towards him and smiled._

_"Look into the sky and tell me what you see," Kagome demanded more then asked._

_"I see little specks of lights," Kuronue simply said._

_"Don't you believe in something?" Kagome asked._

_"I believe in the here, the now, and myself," Kuronue answered._

_"I mean…do you have anything that keeps you going." Kagome questioned again._

_"Like what? My will to survive?" He asked back. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She then pointed up to the stars._

_"When I was younger I used to believe that the stars held our stories and dreams, and that when you finished your dream that star would leave," Kagome explained._

_"I never had time to believe in such tales," Kuronue sighed._

_"I grew up and only see stars are things that light our way, because if you have a dream and you don't achieve it you'll be disappointed," Kagome explained._

_"So…"_

_"If you don't have a dream to reach you'll never be disappointed with the outcome," Kagome reasoned._

_"I did have a dream," Kuronue reluctantly whispered._


	14. Journey and Meeting the Past

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

Onmyoji- court diviners that studied the five elements and could control shikigami

Shikigami- spirits summoned to serve or protect

Hitodama- spirit flame

Amenonuhoko- spear used to divide the islands of Japan

Inugami- dog spirit

Koumori - bat youkai

Onsen- hotsprings

* * *

Journey and Meeting the Past

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It had been a week since Kagome had explained what happened. Miroku's theory was correct; unfortunately it also meant the darkened souls. Shippo had not liked what this had meant. It meant that Kagome had to do some dangerous mission again. He had pouted during the whole discussion of what to be done. Miroku had suggested that Kagome talk to Toutousai, since he was a youkai smith it would be possible that he knew something. Kagome had declared that she was going to talk to Sesshoumaru first. 

Miroku protested little, knowing that if the weapon were on his land he would know where. Sango still didn't trust the Taiyoukai one bit and slightly complained. Shippo had reluctantly agreed with Miroku on asking Toutousai. Kuronue knew the western lords reputation and didn't trust him. The Inugami was quick to anger and insult, and this would try his patience when asking for information. Dawn was coming and Kirara was transformed and ready to go. Kagome had made her quiver full and was prepared to travel.

"You don't have to come," Kagome offered the Koumori.

"I want to come," Kuronue assured. Kagome only nodded and mounted Kirara.

"Be safe," Miroku ordered.

"I always am," Kagome guaranteed.

"You're always safe? Yeah right, that will be the day. That and Sesshoumaru will accept humans," Sango dryly said.

"I'm hurt you have no faith in this humble Miko," Kagome mocked in disbelief.

"My Houshi has affected you," Sango stated with a smile.

"Yep," Kagome agreed.

"Next time we see you, you'll be peeping on the males," Shippo joked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow with a grin before she started to laugh. After another round of farewells she and Kuronue took to the air. Heading towards the western lands, the sun was warming their backs. After a few hours off flying Kagome had spotted a nearby onsen. Suggesting that they had time, she took to the ground. Kuronue landed a few feet away from her and watched as she dug around in her bag. With a triumphant grin, she pulled out a pair of trunks and a swimsuit. Tossing the trunks to Kuronue, she told him to put it on.

Running into the forest she left him to change. Grinning at how laid back she could be he begun to undress. Pulling the trunks up to his hips, he tied the string in the front. Walking over to the onsen, he stepped in and relaxed against a stone. Closing his eyes, he sighed in content. Hearing footsteps quickly approaching he cracked open one eye. His eyes widened as he saw Kagome dressed in a bikini. Not use to seeing so much skin, he skin his cheeks went red.

"Cannonball," Kagome laughed as she plunged into the water.

His eyes followed her to the implosion that led to a small wave. Smacking him in the face his hat now floated in the water. He let his eyes search the water for Kagome. Not seeing her after a few seconds, he began to worry. He watched as bubbles began to pop on the waters surface around his hat. Soon Kagome stood up with his drenched hat hanging off her head. She laughed and swam over to her side of the spring before she reached up and pushed the hat back.

"Your hats wet," she stated with a grin.

"Really? I didn't notice," Kuronue dryly said. Sticking her tongue out at him she took the hat off and smacked him in the face with it. A reassuring splat told her that she met her mark. He plucked the hat from his face and frowned at her,

"You need a new hat," Kagome stated as she pointed out the hole.

"I like this hat," he said as he became slightly defensive.

"It looks old and ratty Okinawa," Kagome said with a frown.

"It's two hundred and I'm not a fruit bat," he growled.

"Whatever," Kagome sighed.

"How far away are we?" Kuronue asked.

"I think a he's waiting for us," Kagome calmly said.

"Why do you say that?" Kuronue inquired.

"Sesshoumaru always has a way of knowing things before others," Kagome explained.

"Disturbing," Kuronue muttered. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Kagome happily hummed to herself. She looked over to see Kuronue leaning against a rock with his eyes closed. She tilted her head in thought as she studied him.

'He is cute,' Kagome thought before she blushed. She looked around making sure no one heard her thought.

'Cute is for babies, he's handsome. He has such a nicely shaped face and body,' Kagome thought as she bit the tip of her tongue.

'Such devious thoughts,' Kagome scolded herself. Kuronue slightly opened his eyes and noticed that she was in deep thought. His eyes took on a devious glint before he sat up. He made sure to not move to quickly, he didn't want to catch her attention. Fully opening his eyes, he brought his arm around and hit her with a wave of water. Sputtering she wiped her eyes clean. Growling she stood up and pointed at him with playful anger.

"Prepare to beg for mercy!" Kagome shouted.

"Please spare me mighty Miko," Kuronue mocked with a grin.

* * *

It had been seven months since he had last attempted to steal the Forlorn Hope. Walking deeper into the western lands, he had almost given up hope. His last raid had almost led him to bleeding to his death. The guards had almost caught him. They then proceeded to launch bamboo spears at him. He now traveled to the western lands in search of his latest hope. He had promised himself that he would steal the Forlorn Hope when he had his partner back. Youko Kurama was not one to give up a chase or prize. 

His new prize had been directed to the Shikon no Tama. He had no use of the power for increasing his own strength. He did need it because it could grant anything, even bring the dead back. What Youko wanted, Youko got. At this moment, he wanted his long time friend back, no matter how selfish the wish. He had heard that the Miko guarding the Tama was on her way meet Sesshoumaru. He had also heard that it was the Miko from when he and Kuronue went after the Royal Crest.

Youko would get his revenge and his friend back; it was a good deal in his view. Now all he had to do was search the woods for her. He had decided to travel to her village and then backtrack the quickest route to the Western castle. He had caught the scent of a female, but it was coming from above him. He found it strange that she traveled by air. Stopping in his tracks, he heard a splash. Biting his bottom lip in anticipation, he stalked over to the spring. Peeking past the bushes his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Prepare to beg for mercy!" He watched her shout to the Koumori youkai.

"Please spare me mighty Miko," Youko couldn't believe that Kuronue was alive and taunting the Miko.

Taking a piece of vine from behind his ear, he let his youki flow into it. It wrapped around his wrist and as the Miko lunged toward the bat, he sent the vine towards her. It quickly wrapped around her neck and she clawed at it in shock. He stepped out from behind the brush. They both looked over in shock to see the silver glaring at her.

"Youko?" Kuronue questioned as he followed the vine to Youko's wrist.

"How did you survive?" Youko questioned as he squeezed the vine. Kagome gasped before her expression darkened. Kuronue turned and noticed the gray in her eyes become dominant.

"Put her down," Kuronue shouted.

"She was attacking you," Youko stated in mild confusion.

Kagome dug her nails into the vine before she gave the silver a smug grin. Her body began to glow and she sent her Miko ki flowing through the vine. His eyes widened in shock at what she was doing. The vine released and dumped her in the water. It was too late; the Miko ki sent him flying into a tree. Kagome resurfaced holding her Wakizashi. She looked pissed and ready to kill.

"You die," she coldly stated.

Youko rubbed his head and shook off the Miko ki. He opened his eyes and quickly rolled to the side. Kagome's sword plunged into the tree where his neck would be. Freeing the blade Youko stood and dodged another attack from her. He readied his claws and swiped at her. She dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. Kagome then stood back up as he was already twenty feet away. Kagome sheathed her sword and stared at Youko with cold and calmed eyes.

"Pathetic Ningen. You can't kill me," Youko confidently stated.

"Well see," Kagome stated as she held her hands in front of her like she was hold a bow with a noched arrow.

"What are you doing? Trying to bore me to death?" Youko taunted. His eyes widened in shock as her Hami-Yumi materialized with her ya noched. She charged the ya making it a Hamaya. Kuronue's eyes widened and he ran in front of her.

"Move!" Kagome yelled.

"No," Kuronue calmly said.

"I'll kill you too," she growled. His eyes widened before they went back to normal.

"Then do it," he whispered as he held his arms out. She pulled the Hamaya back before she shot it to the ground. She sent her Hami-Yumi back to where it was. Here eyes sparkled with a hint of blue as he put his arms down.

"Explain," Kagome coldly demanded as she glared at the silver Kitsune. Kuronue smiled at her before he led her back to the onsen where they sat down. Youko only watched in confusion before he cleared his thought.

"This is"- Kuronue pointed to the Kitsune-"Youko Kurama."

"So he's your partner," Kagome assumed as her anger calmed.

"What the hell is going on?" Youko finally demanded, tired of being ignored.

"Sit," Kagome commanded as she pointed to a spot across from them.

"I don't take orders from Ningens," Youko growled.

"Then stand by all means," Kagome growled.

"Kagome saved me from bleeding to death," Kuronue interjected in hopes of catching Youko's attention, which it did.

"What?" Youko questioned in disbelief.

Thus began the tale of how Kagome had first saved him. He then began to explain how her village worked and accepted youkai and hanyous. Youko didn't believe him at first, but soon took it into consideration once he saw her petting the Nekomata. Kuronue then told of the time he spent with her and how she normally didn't act like this.

"Why didn't you send word of your living?" Youko questioned. He was hurt even though he wouldn't show it.

"I didn't want to at first, thinking that you try and take her," Kuronue admitted.

"So you chose a good lay over a friend?" Youko accused.

"I resent that," Kagome growled from her spot in the spring.

"Her and I haven't done anything," Kuronue growled at Youko.

"Shame, she looks tasty," Youko admitted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I finally found a place to belong to," Kuronue stated.

"Among filthy Ningens?" Youko questioned with doubt.

"Have you not listened? There are youkai, hanyous, and Ningens that live in content," Kuronue said.

"What about your life? Our adventures?" Youko questioned with confusion. Sure, the Miko looked tasty, but the she didn't seem like anything **that** special.

"I finally have a true home," Kuronue explained.

'He wants a place to belong,' Youko thought.

"I told him to contact you," Kagome muttered.

"Sure take his side," Kuronue growled. Kagome smiled at him before she blew him a kiss.

"Did our friendship mean nothing?" Youko accused in anger.

"He didn't want to leave, and he was going to search for you after our trip," Kagome interrupted.

"I wasn't speaking to you," Youko calmly said.

"You are now," Kagome smugly pointed out.

"Feisty, how are you in the bed?" Youko questioned.

"That's for me to know and…you…to never find out," Kagome growled the last part.

"Stop baiting her," Kuronue sighed.

"We have to get going, I want to travel before the sun sets," Kagome said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Youko questioned in curiosity.

"To see Sesshoumaru," Kagome quickly answered. Youko scoffed at that.

"He despises Ningens," Youko laughed.

"This Ningen is an ally of the west," Kagome calmly stated.

"You believe this?" Youko question Kuronue.

"She knew his half brother. She is also an ally of Kouga," Kuronue explained. Kuronue disliked the wolf for his brash actions.

"I want to come to see her make a fool of herself," Youko stated with a grin.

"You may travel with us, but know this,"-Kagome began as she glared at him-"I won't hesitate to purify your ass."

"Deal," Youko said knowing that she was no ally of Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Please review.  
Any comments about how Youko is? If so leave a note and I'll fix him...  
I also heard that we're not allowed to answer reviewers, so if anyone has a question I will answer despite the supposed rule 


	15. Sesshoumaru

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

Amenonuhoko- spear used to divide the islands of Japan

Inugami- dog spirit

Koumori - bat youkai

Yomi- land of the dead

* * *

Sesshoumaru

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

The sun was rising again and they were still traveling. Kagome was set permanently in a mood of aggravation. Kirara was walking on her left side in her kitten form as Kuronue walked on her right just a bit behind her. Then there was the Kitsune, the silver fox. He walked behind her muttering comments every few minutes purposely loud enough so she would hear. Kagome took a deep breath before she calmed herself. They had been traveling for two hours, and for two hours, the Kitsune managed to insult her more times then she could count.

"Bet she's lost and purposely avoiding the castle," Youko taunted. Kuronue went to tell him something, but Kagome beat him to it.

"Listen here fox boy, Sesshoumaru is waiting in the clearing a few miles from us," Kagome growled before she turned back around. She made sure her hair slapped his face as she took off with a quicker speed.

"Why would he wait in a field?" Youko dryly asked.

"He doesn't want a Ningen in his castle," Kagome simply answered.

"She's a liar," Youko growled into Kuronue's ear.

"You're the one lying, to yourself at least," Kuronue responded as he continued walking.

He had been here since the sun first washed his castle in light. He turned his calm golden gaze to the sleeping child that had followed him. She was no longer a child, but a woman that had finally turned eighteen. Rin had refused to stay at the castle and do nothing. Jaken had been sent to his tribe because his father had passed away. No one was there to protect the girl, so she had followed him like always. He let a rare smile grace his face as he stared at the girl. Her hair was down to the middle of her back, but she braided it.

She took a liking to the Miko Kagome so much that she wore Hakama and a regular Haori. Her Hakama was the same color of Sesshoumaru's crescent moon, and her Haori was a simple silver color. She snuggled into Ah-Un for more warmth as they rested on the ground. Sesshoumaru was surprised to see that his pet had taken such a liking to her. They both had been known to not dote on humans, but Rin showed them no fear and constantly played with them. Then one day she removed their muzzles and they had not attacked her, but licked her face.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself from his thoughts as he sensed the forest go quiet. It had been awhile since he had seen the Miko. He knew she was coming, he could feel her ki for miles. She wasn't bothering to suppress it. Golden eyes widened a bit when he felt the strength contained by the ki, she had grown stronger. He could feel her soul singing of its completion. He slightly smirked; the Miko was coming together and preparing for something. He assumed she wanted information.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru calmly greeted as he turned to face her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome greeted with a bow.

"What have you picked up?" Sesshoumaru questioned indifferently.

"This is my friend, Kuronue and the Kitsune behind us is Youko Kurama," Kagome introduced.

"Two thieves, unlike you," Sesshoumaru commented.

"One has not stolen for almost a year, and the other I could care less about," Kagome stated.

"Very well, I know you want information," Sesshoumaru began.

"Told ya he'd be waiting and knowing," Kagome growled at Youko with a glare. Youko closed his eyes and looked away from her.

"You do well to respect the Miko in my presence," Sesshoumaru warned Youko.

"She is a mere Ningen," Youko snorted, his self-preservation skills had fled him.

"If it wasn't for this Miko, the world would already be in darkness," Sesshoumaru growled. Inugami were known to be very vengeful youkai, especially towards those who disrespect things they protected or looked after.

"I've come to ask about Amenonuhoko," Kagome interuppted, not wanting a fight.

"I see the darkened souls, but I will not give out the location for free," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I can't give you Tetsusaigia," Kagome warned.

"I need not the Tetsusaigia," Sesshoumaru growled. Kagome then watched his eyes move to the sleeping girl. She nodded in understanding.

"What do you want done with her?" Kagome asked. Kuronue looked lost and Youko was still in shock that she knew the western lord.

"Train her as a Taijiya. She wishes to stay with me…and I will not have a defenseless female around," Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement. It was Sesshoumaru's way of saying 'I'm worried about her and want her to be able to defend herself if I'm not around.'

"Deal, now what of Amenonuhoko?" Kagome questioned.

"Amenonuhoko was carried by Izanami, when she desended into Yomi she took the spear with her," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Why didn't Izanagi bore the spear?" Kagome asked.

"He couldn't create like his wife could, like how man can't birth children," Sesshoumaru calmly explained.

"Give this ya to Sango when you bring Rin," Kagome said as she passed the ya to his waiting hand.

"I take it you won't be there," Sesshoumaru stated more then asked.

"Sango will know my arrow as a promise to you," Kagome finished as she ignored his statement.

Kagome then turned away and walked back to the edge of the woods. Kuronue and Youko walked further into the woods. Kagome stopped and smiled into the forest.

"Where is the entrance to Yomi?" Kagome asked.

"Izanagi sealed the gate with a boulder. You must go done the slope, Yomotsu-Hira-Saka. It is near Mt. Hiba," Sesshoumaru said before he remained silent.

Kagome nodded before she returned to the side of Kuronue. Youko had remained silent throughout the rest of the trip. Kagome mounted Kirara and they took to the air. It was strange, knowing that you had to go to Yomi. Kagome looked over and saw Kuronue at her side in the air. She could feel Youko running underneath them as they traveled. Kagome was silently glad that Kuronue didn't know that she had to go inside Yomi. Kagome didn't want him to know, because then he would follow her.

"Did you find what you needed?" Kuronue asked. The silence was not comfortable. It seemed that there was an unspoken decision that was made by one of them, and he knew it wasn't him.

"Yes, I have to go south to Mt. Hiba," Kagome answered.

"Why there?" Kuronue questioned.

"I have to go to Yomi and retrieve the spear," Kagome truthfully answered.

"We'll have a longer trip then," Kuronue spoke with a feeling of dread.

"No Kuronue, I have a trip," Kagome whispered.

They arrived at the village within two hours, it seemed that time was becoming faster. Kagome sighed when Kichi and Shippo greeted her. Kagome truly smiled and when Kichi released her Kagome held onto Shippo like he was a lifeline. Youko was once again shocked to see her hugging a Kitsune.

"What took so long mother?" Shippo demanded to know.

At this, time Youko just about fell over anime style. It wasn't every century that a kit refereed a Miko or a Ningen mother. Kitsune's as pups were very untrusting to strangers. He couldn't comprehend that one human had managed to have all this power. He now saw what his partner saw in this Miko. She was compassionate and just in her actions. Youko had finally set his mind upon another goal; he wanted this Ningen. She would be a powerful mate and a wonderful mother. Their kits would be hanyous, but would be powerful with his blood and her blood. It was in his instinct to find a powerful mate no matter what.

"I stopped and saw Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered.

"That uptight ass?" Shippo snorted.

"He talked a little bit more then normal," Kagome said before she scolded Shippo for his words.

"Lady Kagome," Miroku greeted as he and Sango approached her.

"Sango! Miroku! I missed you guys," Kagome yelled as she hugged the two. Sango held Kagome before she released her and turned her eyes to the male Kitsune.

"What have you picked up this time?" Sango questioned.

"A silver Kitsune that is an ass," Kagome growled.

"It seems our Miko wasn't satisfied with one," Miroku suggested with a smirk and a wiggling eyebrow.

"Pervert," Kagome growled as she smacked him.

"So what did you find out?" Sango asked as they both ignored the twitching Houshi.

"I need to travel to Yomi," Kagome stated.

"Good gods Kagome, is nothing ever simple for you?" Sango groaned.

"Nope," Kagome sighed.

"I guess you'll be leaving tomorrow…again." Shippo whispered.

"Shippo…I have to do this," Kagome whispered as she laid her hand against his cheek.

"Why can't you let someone else do this?" Shippo angrily asked. Kagome pulled her hand away and stared at him in shock.

"This is my responsibility…I can't pass it to someone else," Kagome incredulously answered.

"I'm your responsibility too…and you constantly leave me!" Shippo growled.

"Shippo…I have no choice in **these** matters. I have great burdens," Kagome growled back as her eyes began to mist.

"There is always a **choice**! Why can't I come with?" He yelled as his emerald eyes light up in sorrow.

"Because I will be walking through the land of the dead…not the forest!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Then you mine as while stay there…you're slowly becoming dead to me," Shippo whispered before he turned around and left.

"Shippo," Sango whispered in shock.

"Leave him…we all dig our own graves," Kagome solemnly said.

She refused to cry. She couldn't cry, Kikyo's personality brushed against hers and whispered what appeared to be truths. She was a Miko and had to control her emotions, always calm. Shippo was still young; he couldn't understand that she had to do this. Kagome didn't want to do it, but when a responsibility this big came, she couldn't ignore it. Kagome did the only thing she could, she sighed and pushed back the hurt.

"He's been…"

"Don't, I know how he feels. My father always left me behind. I was to young to understand that he had responsibilities," Kagome interrupted Sango.

"He needs to cool off," Miroku suggested as he stared at Kagome with sad eyes.

'Pity…I don't need pity,' Kagome thought.

"He'll understand…someday," Kagome whispered. Kuronue placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed in reassurance.

"Will you leave in the morning?" Sango questioned.

"I have to," Kagome quickly answered before she walked to her empty hut.

Making sure no one was around, she walked inside of her room. Dropping her Hami-Yumi to the ground, she gazed emptily at nothing. Reaching to her side, she freed the Wakizashi from her waist. A gentle clunk and it was on the floor, discarded without care. Sliding her quiver from her back, the ya fell to the floor and scattered. Dropping to her futon she hid her face in her hands and began to sob. She could remember doing these same actions as Kikyo. The room filled with the echoes of sorrow as the sunset.

It had been three hours since the sun had set, and Kagome lay on her side staring at the wall. Blinking her gray eyes, she ignored the footsteps that approached her. She felt her futon sink at the corner. Looking over her shoulders, she saw the black wings. Kuronue sat with his back to her. She could hear a soft whistle and knew that he twirling his pendant. Both weren't sure how to approach the other. Kagome turned around so that she faced his back.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. He turned his indigo eyes to her and smiled at her.

"Are you sure she want to go alone?" Kuronue cautiously asked.

"Truthfully"-Kagome sighed as she looked into his eyes-"No, I don't want to go alone."

"You don't have to," he said as he reached and held her hand.

"This is something that I have to do alone. There's a chance of not coming back," Kagome calmly said.

"Then we won't come back together," he whispered as he lay next to her. Kagome smiled at him before she shook her head.

"It would be selfish to ask you on a suicidal journey. If you did die I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Kagome whispered.

"You worry to much," Kuronue said with a smirk. He pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"As a Miko I'm to preserve life, as a mother I'm to protect my son, and as a woman in love I'm to protect the one I love," Kagome explained as she leaned toward him.

"Then I have no choice but to follow you," Kuronue whispered as he softly pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome smiled against his mouth as she pushed against his lips.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered against his lips. His eyes opened in confusion as she let her Miko ki flare into his form. He slightly hissed as he passed out on her futon. She pulled his body to her futon and covered him. Making sure he was still alive, she gazed at his serene face. Pushing a bang from his face, she softly sighed.

"You may be willing to die for me…but I'm to selfish to let you, I need you to live," Kagome whispered. She pushed off the futon and gathered her weapons before she stood in the doorway.

"I shouldn't ask…but forgive me." She then walked out of the hut and met Kirara in the forest.

Youko looked into the room to see Kuronue sleeping peacefully. He was no fool; he could sense the Miko ki. It was enough to knock Kuronue out till dawn. Youko snorted when he smelt the Miko on Kuronue's lips. Walking out of the room, he left the hut. He gazed into the sky and saw a figure flying on a large cat.

'She's trying to protect him,' Youko thought. He had heard the conversation, he knew now that they both held feelings for each other. He was slightly disappointed; his instincts shouted that he needed the powerful mate. He didn't think he could go against his friend in that way. Brushing the thoughts from his mind he knew that Kuronue would be disappointed, he would take him on another thieving trip.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is supposed to be chapter 15 and Kuronue's Dream is 16. I posted the wrong chaper that's why some things were confusing. Sorry!


	16. Kuronue's Dream

**Author's Note:** Wrong Chapter posted!  
The chapter titled Sesshoumaru is supposed to be read before this, I posted the wrong chapter so sorry!  
Just another filler chapter that I thought would be cute.

* * *

Kuronue's Dream

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Word**

* * *

_Listening to soft breath, he rolled to his side and allowed his cramped wings to stretch. He opened his indigo eyes and let them rest upon the ivory skin of the woman that lay next to him. He sighed in content before he reached over and pushed an onyx lock from her face. Smiling he allowed a fang to poke out. He had never dreamed that he could feel so content in his life. This is what his reality seemed like…a dream. His eyebrows knitted in confusion at the thought of this being a dream._

_He reached over, pulled the woman to his chest, and spooned her against him. She moaned in appreciation of the offered warmth. Reaching both her arms up she wrapped them around his neck and she played with his loose hair. He inhaled her scent and buried his nose in her hair. He could smell her sweet Sakura scent and could feel her warmth. He knew that this couldn't be a dream. She sighed in a bit of apprehensive sorrow. _

_"What's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. He let his mouth linger by her ear. She slightly shivered as his hot breath danced along her skin._

_"Nothing," she whispered. His eyes saddened before he turned her around. She laid her head on his arm and hid her face in his neck, just beneath his chin._

_"I can feel your aura changing," he whispered to her._

_"Kuronue," she sighed. "I'm sorry."_

_His eyes narrowed in confusion as he wondered what she could be sorry about. He couldn't feel any regrets from her about last night. He knew that she knew, that he didn't seek the Tama in anyway. Youko had proven to be less of a problem then they imagined. _

_"There's nothing to be sorry about Kagome," Kuronue assured as he held her tighter. She squeezed her eyes tighter, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill._

_'Why did his mind have to connect with mine tonight?' She questioned any god that would listen._

_"Do you regret what we did?" Kuronue asked in slight worry._

_"No," Kagome whispered. 'Why does he have to be so kind?'_

_"Then please…tell me," he softly demanded._

_"I'm sorry that I can't be next to you…for real," Kagome apologized._

_"What are you talking about?" He asked as he scouted back. He could see her eyes misting over._

_"I'm sorry that this is a dream. I'm sorry that I couldn't make this reality. I'm also sorry I had to knock you out," Kagome quickly said as let a tear fall._

_"A dream?" Kuronue repeated._

_"Yes…your mind connected with mine tonight," Kagome softly explained._

_"No," he firmly said._

_"One day, I want to wake up next to you," Kagome seriously said._

_"One day…"_

_"I do love," Kagome whispered as she began to fade.

* * *

_

Kuronue sat up drenched in another cold sweat. It had been three days since she left. Here he was, sitting next to a dying fire with his friend out hunting. He let his indigo gaze wander across the ground as the blades of grass moved with the wind.

_"One day…"_

"One day…" he whispered as he prepared to leave camp. They were only a few miles away from the Forlorn Hope.


	17. Goddess of Death

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Okinawa- fruit bat

Amenonuhoko- spear used to divide the islands of Japan

Koumori - bat youkai

Yomi- land of the dead

Yomotsu-Hira-Saka- the slope leading to Yomi

* * *

  
Goddess of Death

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed

* * *

**

It had been five days since she left him that night. She had knocked him out and made her escape. Clearing her head of the past images she headed for Mt. Hiba. Getting off Kirara once they landed she walked toward the bottom of the mountain. Kirara hissed and the mewed once to show her dislike of the place. Kagome looked around the area and saw that there were Hitodama floating around the left side of the mountain. Walking over to the area, she let her gray eyes gaze around the area.

Taking a few steps closer she noted that she had found Yomotsu-Hira-Saka. There was a huge boulder covering what looked like a cave. Walking down the slope, she placed her hand on the boulder. She could feel a powerful ki within it. It wasn't a normal boulder, so it could be moved. Placing both hands upon the boulder, she began to channel her ki through it. The boulder weakened and turned to dust. Kagome let her eyes examine the cave. Darkness was the only thing she was able to see.

Walking forward, she stopped to stare at Kirara who sat at the top of the slope. Kirara mewed again and Kagome shook her head. Turning towards the eternal darkness she knew Kirara would not pursue, that she would wait. With one last, breathe from the realm of the living she stepped into the darkness. Amazingly enough, the darkness had light from the hitodama, which floated around. Letting her eyes take in her surrounding she descended the steps.

"Least there's no light bill," Kagome muttered to herself.

Kagome sighed as she came to an area that had three tunnels. Looking into each one she saw, that's right, darkness, and more darkness. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair. Closing her eyes, she listened to the silence and finally growled.

"I know you're there," Kagome coldly said.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" A male voice lightly asked.

* * *

Traveling through the forest seemed odd. He had grown used to having the Miko's company. He remembered the feel of her lips as she whispered sorry. Indigo eyes narrowed in hurt as he studied the building. He didn't know whether to feel happy or upset. He tried to think of her as caring for him, so she knocked him out. He knew the risk of traveling to Yomi. He wasn't a baby that needed protection. 

"Where you listening?" Youko growled as he slapped Kuronue on the head.

"Yes," Kuronue growled at Youko.

"This is where the Forlorn Hope is located. We get in and then get out," Youko simply said. Kuronue rolled his eyes at the simplicity of it all, if only relationships were that easy. His ears twitched when he thought of the word relationship. Him and the Miko shared a bond of friendship and trust…but was it anything more then that?

"Let's go," Kuronue said as they took off towards the castle.

* * *

Kagome turned around and faced the darkened figure. She could see a male outline and blue eyes. His ki felt similar to hers. Narrowing her eyes in distrust, she took a step back. She could feel the amusement coming off of his aura. 

"How do I know if you're my father?" Kagome questioned.

"I can offer no proof, but I'm sure you can go on instincts," the man said. Kagome rolled her eyes and growled inside her mind.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha wanted to come, but I offered," he asked.

"So it really is you Jun," Kagome calmly said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have been around," he began.

"I didn't come down here for an apology, I came for Amenonuhoko," Kagome stated.

"Izanami carries the spear with her," Jun said.

"I came for it and I'll be leaving with it," Kagome said as she turned toward the tunnels.

"Why are you so cold to me?" Jun asked.

"I never saw you when you were alive, you were always away, and then you died," Kagome simply said.

"You have every right to treat me as a stranger, but don't hate me," Jun said.

"I never said I hated you. I only said that you were never around," Kagome simply explained.

"I'll take you to the throne room," Jun offered as he walked down the middle tunnel.

* * *

"Leave it behind!" Youko shouted at Kuronue as he turned on his heel to fetch his broken pendant. Youko turned to go after him, but stopped when he heard the yell of pain. 

"Forget about me, save yourself, Kurama!" Kuronue yelled out as the blood gushed around him. He heard the footsteps leaving and felt his world becoming blank.

'Sorry, Kagome,' he thought as another bamboo spear pierced his body.

* * *

Kagome stopped walking and froze to the spot. A cold chill ran down her spine and she sneezed. It wasn't a normal chill; the chill that told her something had changed. Looking back, she saw nothing but the normal darkness. Jun had stopped walking and looked back at her, he knew what had happened. Time had no beginning or end to the spirit, that's why he was here in the past. There was no past, present, or future, only a place of existing. 

Kagome turned back around and began to walk down the tunnel with Jun again. Kagome reached up and touched her cheek to feel a tear streak. Wiping it away, she now worried. Reaching the room after what seemed like eternity they stopped. Kagome made out an ivory kimono on a feminine figure. Kagome took a few steps onward and stopped before the set of stairs that led to the throne.

"A mortal in the land of the dead. Reminds me of long ago," a silky voice purred.

"I've come for…"

"I know why you came, why you have come," the voice interrupted.

"I know you will not give up Amenonuhoko easily. What must I do to get it?" Kagome asked.

"Straight to the point, yet you are blind to your surroundings," the voice remarked.

"Izanami-sama, I need the spear in order to save the world from the evil within me," Kagome explained.

"Do you really want to save those pathetic beings…or do you want to save yourself?" Izanami questioned with curosity.

"I admit I want to save myself, but I have a duty to protect the living from evil," Kagome stated.

"A Miko, you are forced to perserve life. Would you do it if you weren't a Miko?" Izanami questioned.

"Yes, I would even if it would cost my own life," Kagome truthfully said.

"I know your past, I have watched your present with great interest, and I have seen your future," Izanami casually said.

"I care not about my future," Kagome said.

"I used to believe that I had a future, but then I died and was trapped her by my love. Do you know the feeling of betrayal?" Izanami asked.

"Yes, I have felt it from my past life," Kagome answered as the pain ripped her heart.

"I was so full of hate when Izanagi left me here to rot. He promised to bring me back to the light, but then he ended up trapping me here in the darkness. I promised to kill a thousand of his people each day and he then told me he would make a thousand five-hundred live. That is how life and death began," Izanami explained.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kagome questioned.

"Would you leave your love in the darkness if you had a chance to be with him?" Izanami questioned.

"The living have no business with the dead," Kagome stated.

"Would you still say that if your love was here?" Izanami questioned once more.

"I don't know," Kagome whispered.

"Your love is here. His indigo eyes are upon you waiting for an answer. If you can look him in the eyes and answer, I will give you the spear," Izanami purposed.

Kagome stared at the femal figure in confusion before she heard her name whispered. Turning around she could make out the figure of a man with with wings. Her eyes began to water as she moved her eyes up. Indigo eyes clashed with gray eyes in silent pain. She shock her head as she let a tear run down her face. She turned to face Inzanami with rage.

"Is this a sick joke?" Kagome demanded to know.

"Reality is a sick joke isn't it?" Izanami questioned back. Kagome turned her eyes to the indigo eyes.

"Tell me you're not here," Kagome whispered, pleaded. The eyes looked away before he spoke up.

"I am here," he whispered.

"You want an answer"-Kagome turned to glare at the goddess-"The living have no business with the dead."

"So, you would leave him here…in the darkness?" Izanami questioned.

"I have **no** choice! A part of me will always be with him, but I have responsibilities," Kagome yelled at her as her eyes teared. The spear landed at her feet with a heavy clank.

Kagome reached down and picked up the spear. She had finally completed her goal, but at what cost. Turning around to leave she found herself face with Kuronue only a short distance away. Kagome didn't know if she should be angry or upset.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

"I went on one last adventure with Youko," Kuronue began.

"I will have blood for blood," Kagome growled as she ran out of the room. Kuronue held out his hand to stop her, but she was already gone.

"Her future is one of destiny and confusion," Izanami said before she looked over at the wall.

'Finally,' she thought, 'I will be freed.'

* * *

Kagome ran through the darkness with tears in her eyes. Wiping her eyes she decided that tears wouldn't help. Clenching Amenonuhoko in her hand she made it out of the tunnel. Running up the steps she made it out of Yomi. The light made her wince in pain, but she adjusted. Kirara mewed from the top of Yomotsu-Hira-Saka. Kagome looked up with no emotion as she walked toward the Nekomata. Taking to the sky, the Sakura blossom upon her forehead changed to black.

* * *

Author's Note:

There are two chapters left. I'll post again in a week.Please leave a review and thought.


	18. Creation, Destruction, Punishment

Translations:

Wakizashi- traditional Japanese sword with a shoto blade between 12 and 24 inches

Ya- arrow 

Hami-Yumi- sacred longbow

Hamaya- purity arrows

Amenonuhoko- spear used to divide the islands of Japan

* * *

Creation, Destruction, and Punishment

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

**Stressed**

* * *

Youko slowly walked through the forest back to Edo. He had to tell the Miko Kuronue's fate. Youko looked at the mirror that he held and briefly thought to use it. Pushing the thought from his mind, he made it to the Goshinboku tree. Setting the mirror down he ran a hand through his silver hair. Looking to the south, he noticed a powerful ki approaching toward him at a fast rate. Putting the mirror a safe distance back he stood waiting for the ki to come to him.

* * *

Sango stopped in mid-swing as she turned around to face the direction of the well. Sheathing her katana, she stared at the direction of the well. She heard footsteps approaching behind her. They stopped right next to her and looked to see Miroku and Shippo beside her. Shippo sniffed the air and his eyes widened. Miroku shivered in response as the ki arrived. The scent smelled so familiar, but it was distorted with the scent of death and bitterness. Miroku noticed the ki was that of a Miko's, but it was becoming darker. 

Sango took off running towards the well with Miroku and Shippo close behind her. Sango already knew who was there; she could feel it within her heart. Miroku could feel hostility directed to the youkai that was in the field.

"Youko and Kagome are there," Shippo stated in worry.

"Where's Kuronue?" Sango asked.

Emerald eyes widened as they watched Kirara land in the field with an enraged Kagome dismounting. She pointed the spear at Youko and a look of hate filled her face. Kagome nodded her head and Kirara went to join Sango. Kagome didn't move from her spot. Youko felt relieved at first to find that it was only the Miko. He then tensed up when he felt her enraged ki sparking around her. The Sakura blossom upon her forehead pulsed black.

"I will kill you!" Kagome growled as she slowly walked toward Youko.

"What has happened to her?" Sango whispered in fear.

"I have done nothing to you," Youko defended.

"It's your fault he's dead," Kagome hissed at him.

"How do you know?" Youko questioned in guilt and confusion.

"I was in Yomi…I met him there!" Kagome yelled out.

"She's lost another one," Miroku muttered.

"I tried to save him," Youko whispered.

"There is no **try**. You **do** or you **don't**," Kagome spat at him. Youko was once again stunned because of her. The spear began to glow an eerie gold within her hand.

"It's…"

"Yes Miroku, I have retrieved Amenonuhoko," Kagome interrupted.

"Kagome…calm down please!" Sango begged knowing that they stood no chance against the woman who brought down Naraku and wielded the Shikon no Tama.

"Youko, in order to get the spear I had to look Kuronue in the eyes and tell him I would leave him there alone," Kagome calmly said. Youko remained silent as she continued to speak.

"A part of me is with him, and now I'm going to send a part of you there too," Kagome promised with a sweet smile.

"Blood for blood won't bring him back," Miroku called out.

"I realize that," Kagome said.

"Revenge won't help," Shippo stated.

"No…but it's a start!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome clutched Amenonuhoko in her hand as it continued to pulse gold. Youko had jumped away from her as she attacked him with her wakizasha. Plunging the wakizasha into the ground she growled as she turned to face the youkai. Smirking at him as she left the wakizasha in the ground, she turned to him. Miroku pulled an ofuda from his robe and tossed it at her in a hope to stun her. She turned around and held her hand open. The ofuda was engulfed in a blue light before it vanished. Kagome gave him a scolding look.

"Do that again and I will make sure you meet his fate," Kagome promised before she turned to face Youko.

Throwing her quiver to the ground she tossed her Hami-Yumi to the side. Youko pulled a seed from behind his ear as he changed it to a rose whip. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him before she lightly laughed at his weapon. Holding the spear in front of her it grew to her height. The blade lengthened to two feet and turned black with white swirls. The blade of the spear was a simple tube spear. Spining the spear in her hand like she had trained with it all her life she grasped it and charged.

Slashing his whip through the air she grabbed the whip and wrapped it around her hand. The thorns dug into her palm letting the blood run free. Kagome released her Miko ki and set the whip on fire. Dropping the whip he jumped away from her as she charged again. Taking the back of the spear she jabbed him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. Kagome then brought her foot around and sent him flying into the forest.

"This is the last time you'll see me," Kagome whispered to Sango and Miroku.

"What do you…please stop this!" Sango cried.

"What's done is done," Kagome whispered to her.

"Nothings done!" Shippo yelled.

"Goodbye," Kagome said as she jumped into the forest. The tip of the spear pulsed a golden color more frequntly .

Kagome stopped in front of the tree and saw an imprint of a body on the bark. Gasping in pain she stumbled backwards. Putting her hand to her chest she looked down to see four deep gashes. Looking up she saw Youko in a denfensive stance with blood dripping from his claws. Kagome gripped the spear tighter and jumped into the air. Youko watched as she spun the spear in a circle and brought it down into the ground. The ground began to shake and the area around them pulsed.

"What are you doing?" Youko hissed at her as panic seized him. Kagome laughed as the sky became darker and the world began to shift.

"What do you feel?" Kagome asked through a darkened smile.

"What trick is this?" He demanded as he searched for different ki. They were all youki that he found, there was no human ki anywhere.

"I seperated your disgusting species from the humans," Kagome answered.

"What? How?" Youko demanded as he stared at her form.

"I created another realm, all youkai except for two have been removed from the huaman realm, from Ningen-kai," Kagome explained.

Youko created another whip and sent it towards her. He wrapped it around the spear and pulled at it. Kagome laughed as she set the whip on fire. Her eyes flashed a golden hue before she made the spear lengthen more. Taking it she pushed it further into the ground until it reached Yomi. It began to pulse and with one final flash of golden light it was done. She lightly smiled as she watched the confusion on his face.

"What did you do now?" Youko growled.

"I've just destroyed Yomi," Kagome simply answered with a smug look.

"Just like that…you destroyed those souls?" Youko asked. He had never been a kind youkai, he had the blood of many on his claws. What she did, that was millions of dead souls wiped from existence.

"I sent the souls to a better realm. I am not cruel, I gave them all a chance to live again, to reincarnate," Kagome growled at him.

"Send me back to Ningen-kai," Youko demanded with a bit of relief. Kagome pushed her fingers into one of the gashes. Pulling her hand out, her fingers were bathed in thick coats of blood. Splattering her blood against the trees and lands she darkly smiled.

"This realm has been made of my blood, the blood that carries sorrow and hate. The plants of this realm will thirst for blood and ki," Kagome stated.

"You will send me back," Youko stated.

"I think not, the only place you'll be going is to Reikai. Or maybe I could make you a wandering soul in this realm, in Maikai," Kagome wondered as the spear pulsed.

"I didn't want to kill you, but if you keep attacking…I will," Youko warned.

"I don't fear death…I am neither living nor dead. I am eternal," Kagome laughed as the Shikon no Tama flashed.

"Everything that breathes has a way to be killed," Youko calmly said. Kagome snorted as she tossed the spear into a tree. When it impacted it simply vanished into nothing. Kagome reached up to her neck and ripped the Tama from its resting place. Throwing it into the air it began it pulse a dark pink.

"I'm going to let you live…for now," Kagome stated as she began to fade. She had used to much ki when she seperated the realms and destroyed Yomi to create Reikai. The Tama was calling her back into it, she had used her power and the spear for personal gain. She was to meet a fate of something unknown.

"I will have my revenge…eventually, but for now you will die doing the thing you love most. If you stop thieving then death will find you, this is your curse," Kagome whispered as she vanished.

The Tama stopped pulsing red and became a dull jewel again. Youko watched as it shot into the air and left him alone in a world he knew nothing about. Looking around at his surrondings he noticed many new plants. Walking towards where the village would be he found nothing but an empty clearing and a few random trees. Running a hand through his hair he silently cursed his luck.

"Damn her," Youko growled.

"She's already damned," A hurt voice whispered. Youko turned around expecting to find some stupid youkai.

"Kuronue?" Youko questioned. Kuronue nodded his transparent head.

"This was fated to happen. Izanami knew this, Kagome had saved many souls by her actions," Kuronue whispered.

"Yet she damned herself?" Youko wondered as he scoffed. "Truly pathetic."

"She has shaped the future of the world and brought order to it, she is far from pathetic," Kuronue sharply stated.

"She tried to kill me, I feel nothing for that ningen," Youko growled.

"She has also cursed you…don't worry, you'll meet her again," Kuronue explained with a laugh of amusement. Youko watched as his friend faded from this new realm.

* * *

**Author's note:**

There will be another story to this. I don't know when I'll put it out…but I will put it out. It will be Life's Prison: How Soon Is Now or just How Soon is Now


	19. Important

This is obliviously an author's note:

This story ended at chapter 18. I'm going to be starting the sequel to this. It should be out today. It will be labeled as Life's Prison: How Soon is Now

I know where I'll take the story, but I want to know if the Kagome and Kuronue pairing was agreeable. I would like to continue the pairing and have a perfect idea to beat death, if not she can be paired up with Kurama (Suiichi).

If you have an opinion please leave a note here.


End file.
